Markjin's Love Stories
by MamluahAZ
Summary: couple favorite sepanjang masa MARKJIN dan cerita absurd tentang mereka just check this out MARKJIN/SG/BL/Remake/Ori/ONESHOT/TWOSHOT or MORE/HOPE YOU LIKE IT Anda sudah diingatkan bahwa cerita disini ga jelas semua, soooo...
1. Chapter 1

**Halo Markjin hard shippers...**

 **Maaf untuk semua bentuk kesalahan dari saya dalam cerita ini**

 **Enjoy it..**

Jinyoung mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat setelah melirik jam di tangan kirinya. 18.20. Ini sudah lewat 1 jam dari waktu janjian yang disebut Mark kemarin. Ah tapi sebenarnya bukan Jinyoung yang Mark ajak pergi melainkan Jenny. Ya Jenny, sebuah tokoh hayalan yang Jinyoung buat selama ini untuk menutupi jati dirinya (elaah jati diri segala) sejak ia memulai rencananya. Rencana untuk balas dendam pada Mark Tuan. Oke, balas dendam mungkin bukan istilah yang tepat untuk menyebut apa yang dilakukan Jinyoung selama ini sebenarnya. Karena _hell_ dia hanya bertukar pesan – dan foto juga, sekali – dengan Mark sejak 4 bulan yang lalu dengan mengaku sebagai Jenny. Manakah dari kegiatan itu yang kau sebut sebagai bagian dari balas dendam? Tak ada. Ya tepat sekali, tidak ada. Tapi Jinyoung menyebut ini – kegiatannya bertukar pesan dengan Mark Tuan – sebagai cara balas dendamnya pada Mark.

Jinyoung tidak suka Mark yang selalu membuat temannya – dan semua penghuni sekolahnya khususnya para siswi – menjadi orang lain. Semua teman gadis di kelasnya akan berubah dari siswi normal yang patuh pada norma-norma dan adat istiadat, menjadi siswi brutal hanya demi melihat seorang Mark Tuan berjalan melewati lorong depan kelas mereka saat jam istirahat. Mereka bahkan tidak segan berteriak histeris ketika mereka berpapasan di gerbang sekolah dengan sang pangeran sekolah – itulah sebutannya, jangan salahkan aku. Tentu saja Jinyoung adalah satu-satunya siswi di sekolahnya yang tidak melakukan itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apakah wujud Mark Tuan – dia benar-benar tidak tertarik padanya – kala itu.

Hal lainnya yang membuat Jinyoung tidak pernah suka pada Mark adalah kenyataan bahwa seorang Mark membawa pengaruh buruk bagi kesehatan otak dan jantungnya. Jinyoung tidak pernah berhenti berurusan dengan Mark sejak ia bertemu sosok sang pangeran Mark Tuan di suatu sore 4 bulan yang lalu. Dan karena kepribadian Mark yang ternyata amat sangat menyebalkan sekali itulah akhirnya Jinyoung memutuskan untuk melakukan aksi balas dendam. Rencana balas dendamnya dimulai ketika ia secara tidak sengaja mendapatkan nomor _handphone_ Mark. Awalnya Jinyoung akan melakukan aksi teror pada Mark. Namun yang terjadi kini malah sebaliknya – karena ternyata Mark tidak sebodoh itu.

Dan karena kebodohannya sendiri, akhirnya Jinyoung berakhir menjadi Jenny – yang kini justru mendapat teror dari Mark. Bukan teror dalam arti sebenarnya namun secara harfiah, karena Mark selalu mengajaknya _hang out_ di setiap akhir pekan. Dan ya itu adalah suatu teror bagi Jinyoung karena bagaimana mungkin ia akan pergi _hang out_ dengan Mark sebagai Jenny jika ia sebenarnya adalah Jinyoung? Hal inilah yang membuat otaknya harus bekerja ekstra keras mencari alasan-alasan untuk aksi penolakannya yang sangat masuk akal. Dan sejauh ini Mark ternyata masih percaya-percaya saja dengan alasan yang Jinyoung buat, hingga 2 hari yang lalu.

Dua hari yang lalu Mark masih dengan usahanya mengajak Jenny pergi dengannya di akhir pekan. Kali ini ia mengajak Jenny pergi menonton si tenar valak. Dan Mark tidak menerima penolakan. Bahkan dia tidak meminta jawaban Jenny/Jinyoung ketika memberinya pesan dua hari yang lalu.

Jinyoung sebenarnya enggan pergi. _A_ pa yang akan dia katakan setelah bertemu Mark disana? Bahwa Jenny yang bertukar pesan dengan Mark selama ini sebenarnya adalah dirinya? Park Jinyoung yang satu sekolah dengannya? Park Jinyoung yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya siswi anti Mark Tuan – setidaknya itulah yang ia tunjukkan selama ini di depan teman-temannya – itu adalah Jenny? _Hell No_. Jinyoung tidak akan pergi menemuinya jika saja ia tidak mudah menjadi seorang yang paranoid dengan mimpinya. Ya karena mimpi _absurd_ -nya yang tidak jelas itulah akhirnya Jinyoung memutuskan pergi ke gedung bioskop yang disebut Mark kemarin dalam pesannya untuk memastikan mimpinya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Sebenarnya juga untuk memastikan benarkah seorang Mark menepati janjinya.

Sesampainya Jinyoung di depan gedung bioskop yang ternyata sangat ramai itu ia segera memarkir sepedanya. Dan segera masuk menuju area tempat orang menghabiskan waktu menunggu gilirannya masuk teater. Seperti halnya di luar gedung, area ini juga lumayan ramai pengunjung. Jinyoung mencari sosok Mark diantara keramaian orang di sana. Namun ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Setelah 20 menit mencari – bahkan ia pergi ke depan pintu masuk setiap teater di gedung itu – Jinyoung menyerah, nampaknya sosok yang ia cari sudah tidak lagi di sana.

Sekali lagi Jinyoung melirik jam tangannya. 19.35.

 _'Tentu saja dia sudah pulang. Apa yang kau harapkan Jinyoung? Melihatnya disini? Sedang menunggumu? Aiissh... dia bahkan tidak pernah mengajakmu. Untuk apa kau di sini mencarinya?'_ Jinyoung menunduk lelah di salah satu kursi panjang yang tersedia di area tunggu. Seharusnya dia pulang saja. Toh tidak ada kebakaran – seperti yang terjadi di mimpinya tadi – di gedung bioskop ini.

 _' ya, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang'_ pikir Jinyoung lagi.

" Park Jinyoung?" Jinyoung sedikit terperanjat di tempatnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari arah kirinya. Dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan kekagetannya, Jinyoung menatap si pemilik suara itu.

" ah benar, Jinyoung" orang itu tersenyum menampilkan sederetan giginya yang rapih.

 _Oh tuhan... dia di sini. Mark ing Tuan itu kini di depannya._ Jinyoung mengerjap-kerjap melihat sosok Mark – yang dicarinya dari tadi – masih tersenyum di depannya.

" kau sedang apa sendirian di sini?" Mark mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Jinyoung. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, bermaksud mencari seseorang yang mungkin menemani yeoja – yang masih enggan bergerak dan masih menatap ke arahnya – di depannya. Saat Mark kembali menatap ke arahnya, Jinyoung segera membuang muka ke samping. Mark mengangkat alisnya melihat tingkah Jinyoung.

"ehm.. Jinyoung?" Mark berusaha menarik perhatian Jinyoung ketika dilihatnya si yeoja manis itu malah asyik memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

Sementara itu, Jinyoung sedang memikirkan apa yang hendak ia jawab dari pertanyaan Mark tadi. Jujur saja ia belum memikirkannya sejak ia memutuskan – dengan cerobohnya – pergi ke tempat ini setelah bangun dari mimpinya tadi. _Uugh.. bodoh sekali,_ _Apa yang akan kau katakan sekarang?_ Jinyoung merutuki dirinya sendiri.

" jinyoung?"

" eemm, a-aku tadi ingin pergi menonton, t-tapi tidak jadi. K-kalau kau sendiri?" Jinyoung akhirnya bersuara setelah memutar keras otaknya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tentu saja ia berbohong. Gahh.. firasatnya mengatakan hal ini tidak akan berjalan baik. _Sebenarnya, sejak awal – tentang Jenny dan kirim-berkirim pesan dengan Mark – memang sudah tidak ada yang benar Jinyoung-ah._

" aah. Aku juga sebenarnya akan menonton. Tapi juga tidak jadi" jawab Mark. Jinyoung hanya bergumam kecil sambil manggut-manggut menanggapi. Masih menolak menghadap lawan bicaranya.

" omong-omong kenapa kau tidak jadi nonton Jinyoung?" pertanyaan Mark kali ini sukses mengundang tatapan terkejut dari Jinyoung.

" aa-aku... a-aku baru sadar kalau d-dompetku tertinggal di- di rumah" _Oh good. Jawaban yang sangat bodoh jinyoung. Bagaimana dia akan percaya dengan jawaban itu?_ Jinyoung menurunkan pandangannya.

" ah ha ha begitu" Mark tertawa aneh mendengar jawaban Jinyoung, kemudian setelah itu ia berdehem sebelum melanjutkan " apa kau masih ingin menonton? Aku bisa meminjamkan uang jika kau mau"

"ani. Aniyo. Tidak usah repot-repot Mark. Aku sudah tidak ingin menonton, terima kasih" Jinyoung menjawab cepat.

Hening sejenak sebelum Jinyoung akhirnya bersuara lagi " kau, kenapa tidak jadi menonton Mark?"

" ah itu, teman yang ku ajak tidak datang" Mark menampilkan senyum sedihnya saat mengatakan itu. owhh.. Jinyoung sedikit merasa bersalah sudah membuat namja ini menunggu hingga berjam-jam. Lagi pula kenapa dia tidak pulang saja? Sebegitu inginnyakah dia bertemu dengan Jenny?

Jinyoung menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah. Suasana diantara keduanya menjadi aneh setelah tidak lagi ada yang berbicara. Dan Jinyoung tidak suka ini. Situasi ini membuatnya gugup entah karena apa. Karena kebohongannya mungkin. Ah inilah juga salah satu alasan Jinyoung tidak suka Mark. Jinyoung menjadi seorang yang sering berbohong sejak ia kenal Mark. Sangat buruk.

" em kalau begitu aku pulang saja, sampai jumpa Mark" Jinyoung memecah kesunyian itu dengan beranjak dari tempatnya. Ya dia harus pulang sekarang, sebelum semuanya bertambah kacau. Ya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi saja semuanya dan memberi tahu yang sebenarnya pada Mark saat itu juga. Oh ya, tentu saja ini harus diakhiri tapi tidak sekarang dan tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

" oh.." Mark juga ikut berdiri kemudian mengikuti Jinyoung ke arah pintu keluar. Jinyoung menggerutu, merutuki Mark yang sedang mengekor di belakangnya.

Oh God. Jinyoung berhenti sepersekian detik setelah ia menangkap bahwa hujan yang lumayan deras tengah turun. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa pulang jika begini?

" sepertinya kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang Jinyoung"

" owh yeahh kau benar" Jinyoung mengerang pasrah sembari mengambil tempat duduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia di sana.

" biar kutemani sampai hujannya reda" ujar Mark mantap sambil tersenyum ke arah Jinyoung.

Owh My God. Ini dia. Sikap _gantle_ yang kadang Mark tunjukkan pada Jinyoung yang membuatnya berdebar tidak jelas. Jinyoung tidak mengerti kenapa Mark kadang-kadang bersikap begitu padanya, padahal yang Jinyoung tahu dia adalah namja super menyebalkan.

" kau sudah makan malam? Bagaimana kalau kita makan sambil menunggu hujan reda?" usulan Mark tentu sangat menggiurkan karena Jinyoung jelas belum makan. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia menerima tawaran itu? Dia sedang tidak berada dalam keadaan dapat menerima tawaran itu. Ingat, dia adalah Park Jinyoung. Siswi anti Mark Tuan, yang seharusnya tidak menerima ajakan dari orang yang ia benci bukan?

" aniyo, aku sudah makan tadi" Tapi sepertinya perutnya tidak bersahabat dengannya kali ini, karena setelah mengatakan itu perutnya berbunyi dengan tidak anggunnya. Hingga mengundang tawa dari namja di depannya. Jinyoung yang masih memegangi perutnya menunduk malu.

" hahaha... sepertinya perutmu lebih jujur bukan. Ayolah Jinyoung, aku yang traktir. Lagi pula ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan"

" oohh baiklaah" Jinyoung mengerang kecil mengikuti Mark yang tersenyum lebar memasuki lagi gedung bioskop itu. Mark memilih mengajak Jinyoung ke _foodcourt_ yang ada di dalam gedung mengingat di luar masih hujan.

Yang ingin di bicarakan oleh Mark ternyata suatu permintaan maaf atas kesalahannya di masa lalu. Tentang 'tragedi bola Mark' saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jadi waktu itu, Mark yang sedang main basket bersama teman-temannya melayangkan bola basket ke arah ring, namun sayangnya si bola bukannya masuk ring malah nyasar ke arah Jinyoung yang kala itu tak jauh dari lapangan. Dan sang pangeran Mark yang melempar bola bukannya meminta maaf malah balik menuduh Jinyoung yang tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya hingga tidak sadar ada bola yang menuju arahnya. Dari sanalah peperangan kecil antara Jinyoung dan Mark akhirnya di mulai.

Sayangnya setelah mereka saling maaf-memaafkan (?) – Jinyoung juga akhirnya meminta maaf atas aksi balas dendamnya selama ini, walau ia masih tidak membicarakan masalah Jenny secara gamblang pada Mark – hujan di luar sana masih tidak juga berhenti padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.40. Jinyoung mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya gelisah. Bagaimana jika sampai larut hujannya tidak mau berhenti juga? Eommanya pasti akan khawatir. Apa ia minta jemput Junho oppa atau appa saja? Jinyoung masih membatin ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Jinyoung mendapati Mark yang ia tinggal tadi karena harus membayar makanan mereka sudah berada di sampingnya. Mark mengerutkan alisnya menanyakan bila ada sesuatu yang salah. Jinyoung hanya kembali melihat ke luar area gedung.

" aah masih hujan ternyata" Mark yang mengikuti arah pandang Jinyoung menyahut. Jinyoung menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

" kau masih akan menunggu hingga reda?" tanya Mark kemudian.

" tentu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika hujan begini? Aku hanya membawa sepeda dan tidak membawa payung atau jas hujan. Aku akan basah kuyup jika aku pulang sekarang" jawab Jinyoung yang sudah kembali mengambil tempat duduk.

" aku bisa mengantarmu pulang" Jinyoung mengamati Mark yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan kening berkerut tak mengerti.

" kau bawa payung?"

" tidak"

" jas hujan?"

" tidak" Jinyoug menghela napas.

" lalu bagaimana kau akan mengantarku pulang? Kita bahkan tidak bisa ke halte depan untuk naik bis"

" aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan mobilku Jinyoung. Kita tidak akan basah" Jinyoung yang sudah membuang muka sejak jawaban 'tidak' pertama dari Mark tadi kini menoleh dengan tampang terkejut. Mark yang menjadi objek pandangnya mengangguk kecil membenarkan ucapannya walau Jinyoung tidak berkata apapun.

" ayo, nanti keburu malam" ujar Mark menarik tangan Jinyoung.

Sebelum keterkejutan Jinyoung – tentang Mark yang membawa mobil, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya karena Mark mau mengantarnya pulang dengan mobilnya – hilang, Mark membuat kejutan lain dengan memayungi mereka menuju tempat parkir mobil Mark dengan menggunakan jacket kulit yang dikenakannya. Duhhh you are so gentle Mark. Jinyoung yang mendapat perlakuan demikian hanya bisa bersemu ria dengan irama jantungnya yang sudah tidak bisa ia kontrol lagi. Inilah pengaruh buruk yang Jinyoung katakan tentang Mark terhadap kesehatan jantungnya. Mark bahkan membukakan pintu penumpang di salah satu sisi mobilnya agar Jinyoung bisa masuk.

" oh Mark. Bagaimana dengan sepedaku?"

"sudah ku titipkan tadi pada satpam penjaga gedung itu. Jadi kau bisa mengambilnya besok" mereka sudah berada di jalanan kota Seoul.

" jinjja? Kapan kau pergi menitipkannya? Lagipula kau tahu sepedaku?" Jinyoung mengernyit tidak percaya.

" tadi setelah kau masuk mobil. Dan yeah aku tahu sepedamu" Mark menoleh sekilas ketika menjawab Jinyoung.

Jinyoung ber-hhmm tak jelas menanggapi. Ia kembali memutar arah pandangannya ke luar jendela menikmati suasana malam kota. Namun kembali ia tersentak menoleh ke arah Mark setelah menyadari sesuatu " bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengambilnya besok?"

" akan kuantar" Mark menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu jalan berubah warna.

" baguslah kal- mwo?" Jinyoung berteriak kaget. " besok kau akan mengantarku mengambil sepeda?" Jinyoung menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan terbelalak. Ya Tuhan, walau mereka sudah berbaikan tadi, tapi hal ini tentu saja tidak bisa dibenarkan bukan? Mark Tuan si pangeran sekolah akan mengantar Park Jinyoung si siswi anti Mark Tuan mengambil sepeda di parkiran bioskop yang notabene ramai setiap akhir pekan? Bagaimana jika Bambam – sahabatnya – atau salah satu siswi sekolahnya yang merupakan fans berat si pangeran ini melihatnya? Ah tapi bagaimana kau yakin tidak ada yang melihatmu malam ini Jinyoung-ah. Oh benar, bagaimana jika tadi ada yang melihatnya bersama si pangeran ini? Ya Tuhan... kau benar-benar bodoh Jinyoung.

" hei" Jinyoung kembali tersadar ketika Mark memanggilnya.

" heh? Apa katamu tadi?"

" aku bilang tentu saja aku yang akan mengantarmu besok" Mark kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

" wae? A-aku bisa sendiri naik bis ke sana "

" oh tentu saja kau bisa sendiri naik bis kesana, tapi kau takkan bisa mengambil sepedamu tanpa aku. Penjaga itu tidak akan percaya padamu" Mark menjelaskan.

" tidakkah kau tadi bilang bahwa itu sepedaku pada penjaga disana?" Jinyoung sungguh tidak ingin pergi dengannya besok.

" tadi kau sudah di dalam mobil ingat? Penjaga itu tentu saja tidak akan mengenalimu walau sudah kuberi tahu namamu bukan? Jadi, tidak ada pilihan lain selain kau pergi denganku besok Jinyoung-ah" Mark tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Dan Jinyoung tentu saja tidak tahu itu, sebab kini ia sudah memalingkan wajahnya. _Bagaimana ini?_ pikirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil Mark sudah berhenti persis di depan pagar rumah Jinyoung. Untung saja hujan membuat para pengendara tidak betah berlama-lama di jalanan sehingga tidak terjadi macet.

Jinyoung hendak keluar ketika Mark menahan lengannya " tunggu disitu"

...

 **Oke, sorry saya cut dulu disini**

 **So, what do you say?**

 **Saya lanjutin deh kalo ada yang mau baca (itupun mungkin langsung end hehe), tapi kalo gak ada yaaa...**

 **Crita remake ini saya dedikasikan untuk kaka Titish AK penulis novel ketjeh badai "a little white lie"**

 **Love you kaka. Makasi sudah buat "a little white lie" untuk kami...**

 **Remake ini sebenernya cuma coretan doang si, karena saking senengnya sama crita kaka Titish yang fluffy, cute, sweet banget gitu. So kalo kamu penggemar novel fluffy dan belum pernah baca novelnya kaka Titish ini, go cari deh novelnya. Saya jamin jatuh cintaaaaaaa...**

 **Saya suka tuh bikin rangkuman, ringkasan, review ato apalah namanya dari crita, fiksi, cerpen, novel ketjeh yang pernah saya baca selama ini. Dan karena saya suka banget sama yang bergenre humor fluffy sweet gitu, eh pas ngetik-ngetik gitu kepikiran buat bikin remake pake karakter Mark dan Jinyoung (couple kaporiiiiit saya banget) yang juga kyoot kyoot abis. So yaaaa jadilah ini.**

 **Ahh ya, untuk Say U Friend saya kayanya belum bisa lanjut dalam waktu dekat ini. Mohon maaf jika ada yang menunggu *take a bow. Doakan urusan saya bisa segera kelar dan cepat bisa lanjut. Tengkyu tengkyu tengkyu**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOOLAAA..**

 **Chapter ini bukan lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya**

 **Ya saya tau, seharusnya saya lanjutin dulu chapter kemarin itu hingga selesai. Tapi apa boleh buat? Saya belum dapet** _ **Feel**_ **-nya buat lanjutin chapter kemarin. Jadi begitulah, mohon ampun dan mohon bersabar** _ **reader-nim**_ **tercintahhh. I love yuuu~**

 **Markjin/SG/Oneshot/Banyak Typo/Mohon maaf atas semua bentuk kesalahan/Enjoy it^^**

 **"TRY ME"**

Mark membuka matanya kaget setelah merasakan sesuatu ambruk disampingnya. Sepersekian dekit setelah itu terdengar erangan keras dari arah yang sama. Mark menarik napas panjang berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdetak tak karuan, ulah seseorang yang kini berteriak-teriak keras itu. Oh, bahkan kini orang itu mulai berguling ke kiri dan kanan serta menendang udara dengan brutalnya.

Mark dengan sabar menarik napas untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum bangun dari posisi setengah berbaringnya, melepas _earphone_ dan meletakkan laptop ke nakas samping tempat tidur. Mark berbalik menatap sosok yang kini sedang menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan bantal. Oh jangan lupakan kakinya yang masih berusaha menendang sesuatu, dan teriakannya tentu saja. Mark menarik bantal dari wajah di depannya dan menarik sepasang tangan yang menggantikan posisi bantal tadi sebagai penutup wajah itu. Ditariknya kedua tangan itu hingga pemiliknya kini berada dalam posisi duduk seperti dirinya.

Mark tidak bersuara. Hanya menatap sebuah wajah dengan mata tertutup, hidung yang kembang kempis serta bibir manyun di depannya. Mark tau pasti yeoja di depannya itu sedang sangat kesal. Entah karena apa. Ia penasaran pasti, tapi biarlah dulu hingga si yeoja ini membuka suara – untuk bercerita dan bukan hanya teriakan atau keluhan tidak jelas seperti tadi. Toh dia sangat menikmati pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Karena menurutnya, kadar _cute_ yang dimiliki yeoja ini berlipat-lipat ganda dari biasanya jika ia terlihat sangat marah seperti itu.

" Mark?" yeoja itu membuka matanya ragu-ragu setelah beberapa saat tidak mendapat sahutan dari orang di depannya. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian yeoja itu mendengus kesal karena mendapati Mark hanya diam memandangnya dengan kedua alisnya yang terangkat.

" kau hanya akan diam saja?" tanyanya sinis.

" ohoo.. bukankah aku pendengar disini dan kau yang akan bercerita Jinyoungie?" Mark melipat kedua tangannya sembari menautkan alisnya.

" arggh.. kau harusnya bertanya ada apa denganku Tuan!" Mark memutar kedua matanya mendengar Jinyoung bersungut kesal. Sungguh tipe wanita perajut yang mengerikan, pikir Mark malas.

" kau akan bercerita atau tidak nona?" Mark sepertinya mulai emosi menghadapi teman wanitanya ini.

" uugrh... aku kesal Mark!" Jinyoung kembali mengerang tak jelas sambil mengacak rambut panjangnya.

" God. I'm fucking know that! Just say it" suara rendah Mark menandakan kesabarannya sudah di garis bahaya.

" Brengsek kau Mark" Jinyoung memukul Mark dengan bantal disana.

" terserah.." Mark beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Ia pergi menuruni tangga menuju dapur dan mengambil minum. Wanita sungguh merepotkan, pikir Mark kala menenggak minumannya.

Jinyoung menghadiahi _death glare_ ketika Mark kembali ke kamarnya. Mark menarik kursi ke sebelah ranjangnya dan duduk menghadap Jinyoung, berusaha menjaga jarak dari yeoja itu. Karena kau tidak akan pernah tau apa yang bisa yeoja ini lakukan jika sedang dalam _mood_ sejelek itu. Pernah sekali Mark pulang dengan bekas cakaran di seluruh lengannya karena membuat Jinyoung menunggunya selama satu jam di hari pertamanya datang bulan. Oh tentu kau tahu bagaimana _mood_ seorang wanita ketika tamu bulanan mereka datang bukan? Lebih parah dari pada monster laut, darat, langit atau bahkan monster yang ada di luar planet ini.

" kau akan mulai bercerita dan aku akan mendengarkan dengan tenang, atau kau masih ingin terus menatapku seperti itu Jinyoung-ah?" Mark melipat kakinya kemudian menopang dagunya menatap Jinyoung dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Oke, Mark memang harus mengalah untuk mengahadapi Jinyoung bukan?

Jinyoung menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali menatap Mark sesaat. Tatapannya kini beralih ke semua tempat selain Mark. Mark mempersiapkan pendengarannya. Ia tahu Jinyoung mulai menyusun kata untuk bercerita – tentang masalahnya – jika sudah bertingkah demikian. Yah kebiasaan Jinyoung yang sudah sangat Mark hafal. Entahlah Jinyoung selalu bertingkah seperti anak SMA yang tertangkap basah membolos dengan kekasihnya ketika ia bingung memulai ceritanya. Memilah kata yang tepat dengan gugup. Dan sangat _cute_. Pikir Mark yang masih bersabar mengamati sahabat kecilnya.

" mereka menyebalkan" Jinyoung memulai dengan suara pelan. Wanita itu kini menunduk mengamati jemarinya yang memainkan ujung bantal milik Mark dipangkuannya.

" nugu?"

" Bambam dan Youngjae" Jinyoung mengangkat wajahnya dengan _pout_ lucu di bibirnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau ciptakan sahabat se-cute ini untukku. Benarkah dia sudah 24 tahun?_

" mereka mengabaikanku di kantor sejak 4 hari yang lalu dan saat observasi lapang hari ini mereka bahkan tidak menyapaku" lanjutnya setelah tidak mendapat sahutan dari Mark.

" oh mereka jahat sekali" Mark beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk tepat di hadapan Jinyoung. Jinyoung mengangguk-angguk membenarkan ucapan Mark. Masih dengan _pout_ lucunya. Yah Jinyoung kadang memang lebih _babyish_ dari pada Kyla dan Leila keponakannya.

" kenapa mereka melakukan itu? kalian berselisih?"

" Nope. Mereka mengabaikanku karena Youngjae kini sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Im Jaebum"

" mwo? Alasan apa itu? kau yakin?" Mark mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" ya Mark. Mereka berhenti mengajakku bergabung dalam obrolan mereka karena menurut mereka aku tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka selalu membicarakan kencan diakhir pekan selanjutnya dan semua kegiatan yang mereka lakukan dengan pasangan mereka setiap jam, menit bahkan detik" Jinyoung mulai menaikkan lagi suaranya.

" mereka bahkan membicarakan bagaimana mereka memilih posisi yang nyaman? Ohh.. Aku tidak paham kenapa mereka harus membahas masalah posisi untuk pergi kencan, bukankah jika kau bersama pasanganmu maka secara otomatis kau akan berjalan disampingnya? Kenapa membahas masalah yang tidak penting?" sungut Jinyoung dengan berapi-api.

Mark terkesiap mendengar penjelasan Jinyoung " O no, kau..." Mark menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. _Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti_.

" wae?" Jinyoung mengerutkan kening mendapati reaksi Mark.

" sepertinya aku mulai mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan itu padamu Jin. Oh dan abaikan saja mereka, kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan " Mark mengibaskan tangannya acuh. _kau tertalu polos Jinyoung._

" kenapa?"

" karena kau memang tidak akan mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan Jinyoung-ah"

" kau sama saja dengan mereka" Jinyoung melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke arah Mark.

" ya ya yaa.. stop Jin!" Mark berusaha menyangkal pukulan-pukulan itu dengan kedua lengannya.

" jangan harap" Jinyoung masih dengan semangat 45 memukuli Mark. Mark yang enggan melawan awalnya namun karena Jinyoung bahkan berusaha mengejarnya ketika ia berusaha kabur dari amukan Jinyoung, akhirnya Mark menangkap tangan Jinyoung dan mengungkungnya di salah satu sisi kamarnya.

" oke stop it now. What do you want?" Mark masih berusaha menahan tangan Jinyoung yang sejak tadi meronta mencari celah kebebasan.

" ugh.. lepaskan aku dulu, tanganku sakit" Jinyoung memelas.

" No, sebelum kau berjanji tidak akan menyerangku lagi"

" tidak akan" Jinyoung memberikan tatapan dan senyum meyakinkan.

" say it" Mark tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya dan memberi Jinyoung tatapan tajam. Disilangkannya kedua lengannya di depan dada.

" aku ingin mengerti yang mereka bicarakan, beritahu aku caranya" sungguh Mark ingin sekali mencubit, mencium bahkan menggigit wajah dengan mata melebar, pipi kembung dan bibir _pouty_ yang sangat antusias di depannya ini. Mark memejamkan matanya berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran _absurd-_ nya. _Kau sungguh suatu cobaan Jinyoungie..._

" kau sebegitu penasarannya?"

" hheem" Jinyoung mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

Mark terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata " kalau begitu kau harus punya pacar" Mark menjentikkan jarinya " dan masalahmu akan selesai" Mark tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Sementara Mark masih tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk-angguk bangga dengan solusi cemerlangnya, Jinyoung di depannya malah menunjukkan tatapan kosong.

" kenapa diam saja?" Mark mulai berjalan ke arah ranjangnya.

" molla" Jinyoung menjawab pelan masih di tempatnya berdiri. Pandangannya menerawang entah kemana.

" wae? Wae gereu?" namja itu kini mengamati Jinyoung dengan berkerut tak paham dari tempatnya duduk.

" pacar katamu?"

" o, pacar. Namja chingu. Boyfriend"

" hahh... tak ada yang mau jadi pacarku Mark. Namja-namja di luar sana tidak ada yang tertarik dengan wanita seperti ini" Jinyong menununjuk wajahnya dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuh.

"oh really?" Mark mengamati Jinyoung dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan wanita di depannya ini. Tinggi dengan porsi badan yang pas, cantik atau lebih bisa di sebut _cute_ dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mungilnya dan jangan lupakan kerutan lucu di sekitar matanya ketika ia tersenyum.

" mereka lebih suka wanita lucu menggemaskan seperti Bambam atau wanita cerah ceria seperti Youngjae, bukan wanita dengan sebutan ' lurus tak berekspresi'" Jinyoung mencibir malas.

" aku tidak" Oke, Mark melupakan fakta bahwa temannya ini amat sangat serius di semua hal. Dan jangan lupakan sifat _moody_ -nya yang selalu membuatnya pusing. Tapi Mark tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu selama ia kenal Jinyoung. Karena jauh lebih banyak hal lain dari Jinyoung yang sangat ia sukai. Jinyoung yang serius pun terlihat begitu menarik dimatanya.

" ohh.. Mark lupakan" Jinyoung menyalakan _tape_ sebelum ikut duduk di samping Mark.

Mark memutar badannya menghadap Jinyoung sebelum berkata " try me" dengan pasti.

" mwoya?" Jinyoung tak menanggapi temannya itu dan malah menyamankan tubuhnya dengan berbaring di kasur empuk itu. Terserahlah, pikirnya tak mau lagi membahas masalah kedua temannya di kantor yang menyebalkan itu.

Jinyoung menikmati alunan lagu yang terdengar dari _tape_ di ujung ruangan ketika sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya ke samping. Disana Mark yang juga sudah ikut berbaring menatapnya tepat di manik matanya. Oke mereka bukan dua orang yang baru kenal sebulan bahkan setahun lalu, melainkan teman sejak mereka masih dalam kandungan sang ibu 24 tahun lalu. Dan kedekatan seperti ini bukan yang pertama kali tentu saja, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Jinyoung tidak tahu apa, tapi merasakan ada sesuatu dari tatapan Mark kali ini. Entah kenapa juga jantungnya berdebar tidak seperti biasa mendapati Mark menatapnya seperti itu. Tangan Mark yang masih dipinggangnya memberikan sengatan-sengatan listrik yang juga baru dirasakannya saat ini. Ada apa ini?

" Try me Jinyoung" ujar Mark setelah beberapa saat ia hanya mengamati Jinyoung yang terpaku di sana, " jadikan aku pacarmu"

Dan berhentilah kerja jantung Jinyoung saat itu. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik bukan? Apa katanya tadi? Jinyoung mengerjap bingung. Ya Tuhan, Mark ingin menjadi pacarnya. Ia benar-benar mengatakannya barusan. Jinyoung tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya pada sahabatnya itu, tapi ia pun tidak mau menolak tawaran itu. Tawaran dari seseorang yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, mengapa harus ia tolak?

" a-ak.. aku—" Jinyoung tidak tau lagi apa yang ingin ia ucapkan karena detik berikutnya Mark sudah menciumnya.

" ara" Mark tersenyum setelah menjauhkan wajahnya. Tangannya mengusap pelan pipi Jinyoung " just try me" ucapnya lagi. Dan Jinyoung dengan sisa-sisa kebingungannya mengangguk pelan tanpa ragu.

Well, selamat belajar Jinyoungie.. aku percaya Mark adalah kandidat terbaik untukmu dalam hal ini *winkeu winkeu*

 **~End~**

 **Mohon maaf untuk kekhilafan (entah itu crita yang gak jelas, susunan kalimat yang amburadul, karakter tokoh yang labil atau apapun itu) yang ada dalam chapter ini.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah review di chap 1 " a little white lie (remake)" kemarin, mohon maaf belum bisa lanjut chap 2 buat crita itu. Yang minta di lanjut, iya saya lanjut kok pasti tapi sabar ya** ** _reader-nim_** **. Saya usahakan cepet dapet ilham (** ** _read : feeling_** **;)) buat lanjut chap 2 –nya. Yang sampe meleleh bacanya, duh saya seneng lo bisa bikin** ** _reader_** **meleleh baca tulisan saya ;). Yang tanya SG, yes Jinyoung-nya SG sayang di chap kemarin (chap ini juga si hehe). Kalo pengen tau foto yang dia pake,** ** _stay tuned_** **ya sayang. Mungkin akan saya kasih gambarnya di chap selanjutnya,** ** _thank you_** **;). Waduuh sampe mau ada yang begal saya begitu ya? Hihihi... sabar ya chingu, saya mau kasih yang terbaik yang saya bisa chingu (biar gak ngecewain gitu ;)). And yessss MARKJIN kesayangan saya (dan markjin shipper yang lain) emang unyu-unyu banget gitu hehe.**

 **Jangan bosen dulu ya** ** _reader-nim_** **sama tulisan-tulisan** ** _absurd_** **saya di ffn ini**

 **Oh jangan lupa** ** _review_** **(dalam bentuk komen, saran, masukan dan apapun itu saya tunggu) untuk** ** _oneshot_** **ini ^^**

 **Terimakasih *take a bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Lohaa...**

 **Saya balik, ada yang kangen? Ga ada? Ya udah deh hehe~**

 **MAAF INI MASIH BUKAN LANJUTAN CHAP 1** **L**

 **WARNING : Markjin/Jinyoung SG/Banyak Typo/Cerita sangat Absurd/Jika ga suka yang ga jelas mending saya saranin ga usah baca aja hehe~**

 ***My Woman***

Jinyoung berjalan keluar dari lift terseok-seok menahan sakit di tumitnya. Sakit yang benar-benar menyiksa, pikirnya. Kamarnya yang hanya berjarak dua kamar dari lift terasa amat sangat jauh kali ini. Jinyoung bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau lagi menggunakan _heels_ terkutuk itu.

Sesampainya di dalam flatnya, dengan hati-hati ia membuka _stilleto_ putih bermotif bunga-bunga mungil itu. Dan betapa kagetnya ia karena kedua kakinya sudah memerah panas dan disertai dengan rasa perih luar biasa. Jinyoung meringis kecil mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit di kakinya.

Jinyoung berusaha bangkit dari posisi duduknya di depan rak sepatu dengan berpegangan pada sisi dinding sebelah kanannya. Namun, sepertinya kakinya sudah terlalu sakit untuk sekedar membawanya ke dalam kamarnya hingga sebelum benar-benar berdiri ia kembali terduduk.

" ouchh...sshh" Jinyoung kembali meringis keras. Nyeri di kakinya semakin memburuk. " bagaimana ini?" bisik Jinyoung hampir menangis.

Namun sebelum butiran-butiran air bening itu jatuh, seseorang datang dari dalam rumah dan berjongkok di depannya. Namja itu menatapnya sekilas dengan tanpa ekspresi sebelum menarik kedua tangan Jinyoung dan melingkarkannya di lehernya. Kemudian dengan tanpa beban ia membopong tubuh Jinyoung ke dalam. Namja itu meletakkan tubuh Jinyoung di sofa ruang tamu. Kemudian si namja kembali memposisikan dirinya duduk di bawah, di depan Jinyoung. Namja itu kini serius mengeluarkan kapas dan beberapa obat dari dalam kotak yang sudah ada di meja ruang tamu itu.

 _"_ _sejak kapan kotak P3K itu ada di ruang tamu?"_ pikir Jinyoung yang kini hanya diam memerhatikan kegiatan namja di depannya.

Setelah membasahi kapas di tangannya dengan air, namja itu menarik kaki Jinyoung perlahan dan membawanya kepangkuannya. Dengan perlahan pula ia mulai membersihkan luka di bagian belakang kaki Jinyoung. Jinyoung berjengit kaget karena lukanya memberikan reaksi perih luar biasa.

" ouuh...Mark, sakiiit" Jinyoung merengek berusaha menarik kakinya karena sungguh ia tidak ingin merasakan perih menyiksa itu. Tapi apalah daya, genggaman Mark terlalu kuat di kakinya.

" tahanlah sebentar" Mark masih berusaha membersikan luka lecet itu dengan kapas sebelum memberi obat. Kini Mark mengambil kapas baru dan membasahinya dengan cairan alkohol.

Dan detik saat kapas itu menyentuh lukanya, Jinyoung benar-benar menarik kakinya dengan cepat. Ia bahkan beringsut menjauhi Mark dan memeluk lututnya di dadanya. Dan tentu saja masih meringis hebat.

" lukamu akan infeksi jika tidak dibersihkan Jin" Mark menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan sedikit khawatir dan kesal.

" tapi sakit" cicit Jinyoung memberi Mark tatapan merajuk, " lagi pula kenapa kau perduli sekarang? Biar saja lukaku infeksi" oke yang ini sudah masuk kategori merajuk. Jinyoung bahkan membenamkan wajahnya ke lututnya. Ia tentu tidak akan pernah memaafkan kesalahan namja itu walau kini ia lah yang mengobati lukanya.

Mark menghela napas melihat tingkah yeoja di depannya itu. Tidak tahukah ia bahwa Mark amat sangat perduli dengan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut yeoja itu?

" jika infeksi itu menyebar, kau bahkan bisa kehilangan kakimu selamanya kau tahu itu?" Mark mulai membujuk Jinyoung. Ia hanya ingin mengobati lukanya, jika Jinyoung akan terus marah setelah itu ia akan membiarkannya – setidaknya hingga kemarahan yeoja itu mereda. Mark berusaha menarik kaki Jinyoung perlahan, namun Jinyoung masih keukeuh memeluk kakinya. " Jin please, biarkan aku mengobatimu. Lalu kau boleh melanjutkan marahmu padaku" Mark tidak sabar juga akhirnya.

" hhuh, begitukah caramu membujuk wanita?" Jinyoung merengut marah – namun sayangnya terlihat sangat lucu.

Walau begitu, ia mulai menurunkan kakinya. Mark dengan cepat melakukan semua kegiatan membersihkan, memberi obat serta memasangkan plester pada luka Jinyoung. Walau perihnya tidak berkurang, tapi Jinyoung hanya diam di sana memerhatikan Mark yang sangat serius di depannya. Wajah serius itu sangat tampan dengan dengan rambut basah berantakan karena keringat. Jinyoung baru sadar bahwa Mark sudah tidak lagi mengenakan jas hitam yang tadi ia gunakan untuk ke pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaannya.

" jangan gunakan _heels_ itu lagi" Mark bersuara di sela kegiatannya memasukkan bahan-bahan tadi ke dalam kotak seperti semula. Mark berbicara seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, yang membuat Jinyoung mengingat lagi mengapa ia marah pada Mark.

Bagaimana tidak akan marah? Ia mengatakan sangat ingin terlihat cantik di acara ulang tahun perusahaan Mark dengan menggunakan sepatu _stilleto_ yang baru saja diluncurkan tapi Mark menolak mentah-mentah membelikannya. Jinyoung dengan sedikit kecewa akhirnya menggunakan _stilleto_ lamanya – dan satu-satunya pula – ke acara itu. Dan sesampainya di acara itu, ia melihat Jessica dengan segala keanggunannya menggunakan sepatu idaman Jinyoung yang ternyata merupakan suatu hadiah dari Mark. Oh Tuhan. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Mark malah mengacuhkannya dan hanya menyuruhnya duduk di sudut ruangan dengan alasan ada klien penting yang perlu ia temani. Bersama Jessica tentu saja. Hingga Jinyoung memutuskan untuk pulang saja dengan taksi sebelum acara itu usai.

" ohh, aku tidak boleh tapi Jessica boleh memakainya?" sungut Jinyoung tidak suka Mark melarang-larangnya mengenakan sesuatu. " kau bahkan memberinya _stilleto_ yang aku idam-idamkan" cicit Jinyoung sambil kembali merengut.

" oh kenapa kau tidak bersamanya saja? mungkin kakinya juga akan lecet gara-gara tadi menemanimu berkeliling di acara itu" Jinyoung benar-benar tidak suka Mark mengabaikannya tadi di acara itu.

Mendengar itu, Mark mendongak menatap Jinyoung " dia bukan wanitaku" ujar Mark tanpa ragu.

" aku hanya perduli pada wanitaku. Aku memberinya sepatu yang kau suka agar kau tidak lagi menginginkan dan mungkin membenci sepatu itu seperti aku membenci _heels_ bodohmu yang sudah membuatmu terluka" Mark menyentuh anak-anak rambut Jinyoung yang terlepas dari ikatannya dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga Jinyoung.

" kau mengatakan itu hanya untuk menghiburku saja kan?" Jinyoung sangsi dengan penjelasan Mark. Karena mungkin saja kan Mark hanya membual, dan sebenarnya ia lebih senang melihat Jessica dari pada dirinya. " tidak apa-apa Mark, katakan saja jika kau sudah bosan denganku dan ingin bersamanya"

" ya Tuhan Jin, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Mengapa kau berkata begitu? Tentu saja aku ingin menghiburmu dan ingin kau menyudahi acara marahmu itu, tapi semua yang aku katakan tadi benar adanya" Mark menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar. Merasa sedih mendapat tuduhan begitu.

" benarkah?" Jinyoung malah dengan polosnya mempertanyakan kejujuran Mark.

" apakah aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Mark mulai naik darah.

" ani" jawab Jinyoung spontan.

" lalu?" Mark mulai berdiri, tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Dia mulai marah dengan kecurigaan Jinyoung, bahkan setelah ia menjelaskan dengan sebenar-benarnya. Ahh sepertinya ruangan itu juga sudah mulai panas.

" haahh.. aku tidak percaya kau ternyata sangat meragukanku Jin" Mark segera berbalik untuk pergi, namun langkahnya tertahan. Jinyoung menahan pergelangan tangannya.

" mianhaeyo, aku percaya padamu..sangat" Jinyoung mengangguk meyakinkan.

Mark menatapnya tidak percaya.

" mwoga? sekarang kau yang tidak percaya padaku?" Jinyoung menyipitkan matanya.

" sungguh kau percaya padaku sekarang?" Mark merendahkan kembali posisinya hingga sejajar dengan Jinyoung yang masih duduk di sofa.

" oo" Jinyoung mengangguk lucu.

" cium aku" titah Mark kemudian.

" wae?" Jinyoung berkerut tak mengerti.

" kau percaya padaku?" Jinyoung mengangguk lagi " cium aku kalau begitu" dan Jinyoung melaksanakannya dengan senang hati.

 **~End~**

 **Yeyeye... Absurd? Iya emang.**

 **Entahlah saya juga ga paham saya ini nulis apa?**

 **Dan maaf lagi, belum bisa lanjutin yang chap 1 itu** **L**

 **Ya udah deh, seperti biasa saya ucapin TERIMAKASIH yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang udah mau nengok, mampir, baca, review, follow dan fav FF saya yang sangat absurd ini *take a bow* LUV YA :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Markijn/baddas Mark/Jinyoung SG/Romance/fluffy/school AU/remake/twoshoot/typo/please enjoy ^^**

 **…**

 **"Tuan = The player"**

 **Sungguh, seharusnya aku tidak usah mau berurusan dengannya sejak awal**

 **~ Jinyoung ~**

 **Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa sangat bersyukurnya aku, saat tahu itu kau.. yang hadir saat itu**

 **~ Mark ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Meet Mark Tuan" Jinyoung bergeser sedikit untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu di belakangnya. Kemudian ia mengetuk-ketukkan penggaris panjangnya pada sebuah gambar berukuran poster yang ditempelnya di dinding kamar

" Uwaaahh.." adalah respon berjamaah dari ketiga yeoja yang duduk bersila di depannya

" yeppoda.." bahkan ia bisa mendengar bisikan kagum dari sebelah kanannya

Dan Jinyoung sangat tahu benar siapa pemilik suara itu, karena seketika itu ia berkata " Bammie~"

" no no noo guys.. kalian tidak boleh terkecoh wajah tampannya. Andwe!" Jinyoung akhirnya melepas dan menggulung kembali gambar itu saat dilihatnya ketiga yeoja di depannya masih terpaku pada gambar di depan mereka

"okay.. sekarang aman" senyum Jinyoung mengembang melihat temannya kini fokus kearahnya

" dari mana kau mendapatkan fotonya?"

" dari akun social medianya tentu saja, Yugiee.. dari mana lagi?" sahut Jinyoung dengan nada yang seolah berkata ' kau baru keluar dari goa di pedalaman?'

" aahh… boleh aku tahu nama akunnya?" giliran Youngjae yang kini bersemangat dengan ponsel yang sudah di tangannya

Jinyoung terbelalak kaget " Noooo.. andwee!" suaranya melengking seantero kamar

" tidak bolah ada yang stalking social medianya, sebelum kalian dengar cerita dariku" lanjutnya kemudian

" now, letakkan ponsel kalian dan dengarkan aku baik-baik. Terutama kau Bammie" tegas Jinyoung galak

" aaarrasseo" ketiganya dengan patuh memusatkan kembali fokusnya pada Jinyoung

Setelah itu dimulailah cerita Jinyoung tentang si Mark Tuan…

M-A-R-K Y-I-E-N T-U-A-N

Salah satu senior yang populer dengan ketampanan fisik dan keenceran otaknya, serta jangan lupakan kepiawayannya menaklukkan bola saat di lapangan

Dia bahkan disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu pangeran sekolah oleh semua yeoja pengghuni JYP school. _Heol… memangnya masih zaman ya?_

Namun semua keistimewaan yang namja itu miliki tak berarti apapun saat kau temukan sisi lain dari seorang Mark

Dari yang Jinyoung dengar dan amati seminggu terakhir ini, Mark Tuan adalah namja yang sangat suka mengumbar kata manis entah itu secara langsung saat kau berbincang dengannya atau bahkan lewat sederetan kata yang ditulisnya dalam semua pesan singkatnya

o-oohh… dan jangan pernah sekalipun kau berbesar kepala guysss

Karena namja itu selalu melakukannya pada siapa pun

Catat! Siapa pun. Oh oke ralat, pada semua gadis. SEEMUA GADIS..

Tidak perduli dia mengenalnya atau tidak, tidak perduli dia sedang di sekolah ataupun di jalan saat pulang sekolah, saat bertemu seorang gadis dia akan menjalankan aksinya. Menyapanya, berkenalan, mengumbar kata manis untuk mengajaknya berkencan, kemudian mereka akan berkencan setelah itu hingga larut dan selesai… keesokan harinya hal serupa akan berulang, tentu saja dengan gadis lain yang ditemukannya

" ohh.." Youngjae dan Yugyeom berseru tidak suka setelah Jinyoung mengakhiri ceritanya

Jinyoung mengangguk-angguk mengamini keduanya

" dia menjijikkan, eww" tambah Yugyeom lagi

" right Yugiee… player sejati" Jinyoung menepuk-tepuk lengan Yugyeom membenarkan ucapannya sebelum berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja mungil yang sedari tadi hanya diam di ujung kanan

Youngjae dan Yugyeom pun ikut serta mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Bambam

" so… Bammie, menurutku dia bukan namja yang baik untukmu" ujarnya lembut

" ya Bammie, sebaiknya kau tidak usah lagi berhubungan dengannya" Yugyeom sebenarnya tidak pernah suka saat Bambam selalu menyebut-nyebut namja itu selama dua bulan terakhir ini

" tapi dia selalu baik padaku selama ini teman-teman" Bambam masih membela pujaan hatinya

 **Ahh.. sudahkah kukatakan?**

Yupp… Mark Tuan adalah pujaan hati Bambam

Dua bulan yang lalu, Bambam tidak sengaja bertemu Mark di sebuah pesta salah seorang temannya. Mereka bertemu, berkenalan lalu bertukar nomor handphone. Mereka mulai berhubungan, dan hubungan mereka baik layaknya teman chat pada umumnya. Setiap hari Bambam tidak pernah absen untuk bertukar kabar dengannya. Mereka bahkan sering mengobrol sebelum tidur. Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya, hanya saja Bambam sangat mudah jatuh hati. Dan hal itulah yang terjadi, Bambam jatuh cinta pada Mark. Dan dia juga mulai berpikir untuk mengatakannya pada sang pujaan hati karena ia pikir Mark juga menyukainya.

Tapi untung saja ada ketiga sahabat yang amat sangat sayang padanya yang mencegahnya melakukan hal itu dengan alasan dia – Bambam – belum mengenalnya dengan baik. Si Mark itu terlalu mencurigakan menurut mereka. Tidak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya di seluruh penjuru sekolah – karena Bambam bilang dia satu sekolah dengan mereka. Dan kenapa mereka hanya berhubungan melalui pesan dan telephone saja? Bukankah lebih baik bertemu secara langsung?

Dengan kenyataan yang begitu mencurigakan itu, Jinyoung, Yugyeom dan Youngjae berpendapat bahwa namja itu mungkin hanya berniat mempermainkan Bambam. Sehingga mereka berinisiatif untuk melakukan misi pengintaian pada Mark Tuan. Misi dilakukan dalam dua dunia ( _hayoo loh?_ ), yaitu di dunia nyata – sekolah maksutnya – dan melalui dunia maya. Dan misi tersebut dilimpahkan pada Jinyoung. Kenapa Jinyoung? Karena uri Jinyoungie adalah pengamat yang sangat sangat jeli tanpa melewatkan suatu fakta terkecil sekalipun. So… selama dua minggu terakhir, Jinyoung dengan segala kebaikan hatinya rela melewatkan waktu makan siangnya untuk berkeliaran di lantai 4 – area para senior – gedung sekolahnya untuk mencari informasi tentang Mark Tuan. Dia pun rela mengganti namanya menjadi Jenny untuk mengorek informasi secara langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan. Yupp… dia pun akhirnya berhubungan dengan Mark lewat Jenny. Dan sungguh apa yang didapatnya selama dua minggu ini sangat membuatnya geram sendiri. Mark Tuan adalah seorang namja br*ngs*k yang tidak boleh mendekati teman-temannya. Jinyoung bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan membiarkan Bambam bahkan Yugyeom dan Youngjae berurusan dengan makhluk bernama Mark Tuan.

" ohh Bambam come on… dia tidak sebaik itu. Jika dia baik, dia tidak akan melakukan hal serupa pada semua gadis yang ditemuinya"

" dia sangat manis padaku Nyoungie… lihatlah" Bambam menyodorkan ponselnya ke hadapan teman-temannya

Terlihat percakapan Bambam dan Mark pada layar ponsel yeoja mungil itu. Percakapan yang sangat manis mereka akui itu. Sangat manis, hingga mungkin kau tidak perlu menambahkan pemanis apapun pada secangkir kopimu saat membacanya

" dia mungkin baik pada semua gadis, tapi dia tidak melakukan ini juga pada mereka. Ya kan?" Bambam terlihat sedang meyakinkan ketiga temannya dan mungkin juga dirinya sendiri

" mianhae karena mengatakan ini Bammie…" Jinyoung menghela napas sejenak sebelum bergerak meraih ponselnya " dia bahkan melakukannya pada Jenny yang tak pernah ia temui" dengan berat hati Jinyoung menyodorkan ponselnya pada Bambam

" ohh…" Bambam menampilkan raut wajah tak terbaca saat melihat ke layar ponsel Jinyoung. Sebuah riwayat percakapan dengan sederetan kalimat manis terpampang di hadapannya, di layar ponsel Jinyoung lebih tepatnya. Dan kata-kata manis itu dikirim oleh Mark Tuan

" ohh mian mian mian Bammie-aa… aku tidak ingin menunjukkannya padamu, tapi kau harus tahu dia yang sebenarnya dan harus kukatakan dia tidak pantas untukmu" Jinyoung menyesal tidak segera memberitahukan hal itu pada Bambam "Kau sahabat kesayangan kami" Jinyoung memeluk Bambam sayang sebelum melanjutkan " kami tentu tidak ingin seseorang menyakitimu"

" hmmm" Youngjae dan Yugyeom tersenyum membenarkan, kemudian keduanya bergerak ikut memeluk Jinyoung dan Bambam

" please, just forget him. Kau bisa menemukan namja lain yang lebih baik" ucap Jinyoung lagi setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan itu

" hemm" sahut Youngjae " yang lebih tampan" sambungnya lagi yang disusul tawa lainnya

" dan yang terpenting adalah yang juga sayang padamu Bammie-aa" Yugyeom juga menimpali dengan senyum lebarnya

" ahh.. aku sangat terharu. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, kalian sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku punya. Thank you, aku sayang kalian guys.. " Bambam mengembangkan senyumnya, matanya sedikit berkaca saat mengatakannya

" oohh… Bammie-aaa"

" lupakan Mark Player…" Jinyoung memprovokasi

" heii, setidaknya dia bersikap baik Jinnie-aa" Bambam masih keukeuh bahwa namja itu baik

" ohh…. Okaayy. Lupakan Mark Tuan…" Jinyoung meralat meski tak rela

" yeeahh.. lupakan Mark Tuan…" Bambam berseru lantang dibarengi dengan senyum lebarnya

" yeeayy…." yeoja lainnya bersorak gembira untuknya

Kembali mereka berpelukan sejenak sebelum Bambam akhirnya bersuara " oh Jinyoungie"

" oo?"

" sepertinya ada pesan untukmu" Bambam mengulurkan ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya

" ohh, thank you"

Jinyoung mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk

" siapa?" ketiga temannya mengintip ke layar ponsel Jinyoung

" Mr. Oh" senyum Jinyoung mengembang

" woohoo…" ketiga temannya bersorak gembira mendengar nama itu " apa katanya?"

Dan begitulah percakapan mereka sore itu berlanjut membicarakan Mr. Oh yang baru-baru ini sangat rajin mengirimi Jinyoung pesan singkat yang tidak kalah manisnya dengan pesan-pesan Mark

.

.

.

Siang itu Jinyoung dan Yugyeom menikmati waktu istirahatnya di bangku panjang depan kelas. Menunggu jam pelajaran selanjutnya yang kira-kira akan dimulai sekitar 15 menit lagi

Youngjae dan Bambam seperti biasa akan selalu mengunjungi kamar mandi sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai dan mereka akan menghabiskan tepat 15 menit untuk menata kembali riasan wajah mereka dan kembali ke kelas tepat saat bel tanda jam belajar dimulai kembali berdentang. Dasar yeoja! **Omoo.. kalian juga yeoja Jinygeomiee….**

" sedang apa?" Yugyeom yang merasa bosan karena Jinyoung sedari tadi terfokus pada ponselnya akhirnya membuka suara. Penasaran juga karena temannya ini senyam senyum tidka jelas

" huh? Mr. Oh mengirim pesan" Jinyoung dengan bangga menunjukkan riwayat percakapannya dengan Mr. Oh pada Yugyeom

" ohh? Dia bilang dia melihatmu tadi, tapi tidak berani menyapa? Dasar namja pengecut"

" yak.." Jinyoung tidak suka Yugyeom menjelek-jelekkan Mr. Oh yang sangat baik itu

" memang kenyataannya begitu kan?" Yugyeom tahu Jinyoung sedikit ada rasa pada namja itu, dan ia sangat suka menggodanya seperti ini

" dia baik tahu…" Jinyoung mulai membela namjanya dan Yugyeom mencibir mendengar itu

" baik tapi pengecut kan sama saja, cemen…" celanya lagi

" yak… dasar kau" Jinyoung mulai menyerang Yugyeom dengan pukulan-pukulannya

" hahahaha…." Yugyeom tertawa puas sambil dengan sebisa mungkin menghindari serangan Jinyoung

" hei Jin, kau tidak mau mencari tahu juga tentang si Mr. Oh ini?" Yugyeom mulai bersuara lagi setelah serangan Jinyoung mereda

" hmm?" Jinyoung menampilkan wajah bingungnya

" ya.. maksudku sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Mark. Misi pengintaian? Aku bisa melakukannya untukmu" usul Yugyeom

Dia tahu Mr. Oh ini baik – berdasarkan cerita Jinyoung – tapi dia juga tak ingin jika seandainya Jinyoung dipermainkan juga oleh namja itu, Jinyoung juga belum kenal betul siapa Mr. Oh ini. Yang mereka tahu Mr. Oh adalah senior di sekolah itu. Jinyoung bertemu dengannya saat melakukan misi pengintaian itu. Dan karena dia pulalah Jinyoung dapat mencari informasi tentang Mark tanpa dicurigai seniornya karena sering berkeliaran di area mereka.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, Jinyoung yang saat itu beralasan butuh bantuan salah seorang senior untuk mengerjakan project-nya akhirnya bertemu Oh Sehun yang dengan senang hati memberikan bantuan pada Jinyoung. Sehun sangat baik dan tidak mencurigai Jinyoung sama sekali saat itu, padahal tidak ada junior lain yang memerlukan bantuan seniornya seperti yang dilakukan Jinyoung.

" mm.. aku tahu maksudmu baik, tapi sepertinya tidak perlu Yugyeom-aa" Jinyoung tersenyum " aku akan langsung menghajarnya sendiri jika dia main-main denganku" tambahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang siap membasmi namja-namja buaya ( **kaya apa emang? Ya sudahlah ya…** )

" aku akan membantumu menghajarnya jika namja itu berani main-main" raut wajah serius Yugyeom mengundang tawa Jinyoung yang ditemani sahutan oke darinya. Keduanya tertawa bersama menikmati obrolan mereka

" ehh… berbicara tentang Mark, dia mengirim pesan semalam Yugie-aa" ingat Jinyoung pada sebuah pesan yang dikirim Mark tadi malam sebelum ia tidur

" huh? Apa katanya?"

" ini" Jinyoung menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah Yugyeom " katanya dia akan menemuiku hari ini, dasar bodoh" cibir Jinyoung sebelum melanjutkan " silahkan saja ke sekolah di perbatasan kota sana, dan tunggulah si Jenny itu hingga keluar hihihi" Jinyoung terkikik geli memikirkan si playboy itu akan menunggu gadis yang bahkan tak pernah ada di depan sekolah khusus wanita di perbatasan kota sana

" oh Jinyoung-aa, mungkinkah Mr. Oh itu teman si Mark?" pertanyaan Yugyeom sontak mengunci mulut Jinyoung

" heh? kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" Jinyoung tidak pernah memikirkannya selama ini, karena salama dua minggu masa pengintaiannya yang ia tahu teman Mark hanya Jaebum dan Jackson. Jadi dia tidka pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu

" entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku memikirkannya. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama senior di sini. Mungki saja mereka kenal kan? Kau tidak pernah menanyakannya pada Mr. Oh?" Yugyeom masih penasaran

" tidak"

" aku tidak tahu ini apa, tapi kenapa aku mulai berpikiran bahwa Mr. Oh mungkin berteman dengan Mark, dan Mark menyuruhnya untuk mencari tahu tentangmu. Kau memulai misi itu dengan mengirimnya pesan lebih dulu bukan?"

"he'eem" Jinyoung tidak bisa mencerna semua yang Yugyeom katakana saat itu

" dan kemudian kau mulai mengintainya disekolah setelah itu, benar begitu?"

" ya ya Yugie.. apa yang ingin kau katakana sebenarnya? Aku tidak paham"

" begini Jinyoungie… kau mengintai Mark untuk Bambam kan?"

Jinyoung mengangguk mengiyakan

" dan bagaimana jika Mark juga mengintaimu dengan bantuan si Oh Sehun ini?"

"eeyyy… mana mungkin? Dia tidak akan melakukan itu" Jinyoung sanksi dengan pemikiran Yugyeom itu, meski sebenarnya otaknya mulai memberikan lampu-lampu kuning untuk pernyataan itu

" kenapa tidak mungkin? Kau bisa melakukannya, kenapa dia tidak?" ujar Yugyeom lagi membuat otaknya semakin etrkontaminasi dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk itu

 _No. Tidak mungkin kan Oh Sehun melakukannya? Dia sangat baik selama ini. Ahh kenapa aku terdengar seperti Bambam saat membela Mark saat ini? Oh bagaimana jika yang dipikirkan Yugyeom benar adanya? Oh Goshhh… apa yang harus kulakukan jika semua itu benar seperti yang Yugyeom pikir? Oh ohh jika memang benar begitu, berarti Mark tahu siapa sebenarnya Jenny selama ini? Oh no, NO…. BIG NOOO. Bodoh.. Bodoh.. Jinyoung Bodoh! Ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku harus tanyakan pada Oh Sehun._

Jinyoung mengambil ponselnya dari genggaman Yugyeom

" kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu Jinyoung-aa?" komentar Yugyeom sedikit mencemooh kebodohan Jinyoung

" oh diamlah Yugie…"

Jinyoung masih dengan serius mengetik pesan pada ponselnya saat Yugyeom tiba-tiba berseru " o'ooow….. Jinyoung-aa" yeoja itu menepuk pelan pundak Jinyoung

" wae? Wae gereu? Jangan ganggu aku" sahut Jinyoung masih focus pada ponselnya

" Jinyoung" Yugyeom berbisik dengan lumayan keras kali ini

" ada apa?" Jinyoung akhirnya mendongak menatap wajah Yugyeom

" arah jam 9, arahmu" yeoja itu kembali berbisik sembari mengisyaratkan Jinyoung untuk memutar arah pandangnya

Jinyoung akhirnya memutar arah pandangnya ke kiri menggikuti perintah Yugyeom " ada apa seb-" dan berhentilah kerja jantungnya saat itu

Di sana, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk terlihat empat orang namja berjalan menuju arahnya. Salah satu diantaranya, di posisi tengah adalah sang pangeran sekolah Mark Tuan

 **Tbc**

 **Holaa… apa kabar? Miss me? Tidak? Yah.. padahal saya kangen lo.. hehe**

 **Saya curhat dikit boleh ya**

 **Jadi tu ya lepi saya kemarin rusak dan file FF saya ilang semua huwee… maafkan kalo update FF lainnya bakal lama lagi (padahal mah emang selalu lama ya? *plakk*) Ampun *kaboorr*…**

 **Mohon ampun untuk semua bentuk kesalahan dlm cerita ini**

 **Terimakasih sudah mampir dan baca ^^**

 **…**

 **Jadi… cerita ini sebenernya kado buat temen saya yang tgl 11 kemaren ultah**

 **Udah lewat jauh ya buk? *plakk***

 **Dan karena dia senengnya pas tgl 19 soalnya udah officially , jadi saya up sekarang deh… (kaga nyambung ye? yaudah disambung ajah la ya)**

 **Eh ga ding, kemarin kan situ bilang lagi good mood bgt gitu makanye aye up deh sekarang**

 **Ngerangkep gitu ga papa kan ya kadonya? Gue kere buat beli kado soalnya haha jadi ini aja lah ya ;) oh sekalian kado wisuda juga kali ya? (chap fin gue up pas lu wisuda aja gitu, gimana? haha)**

 **Gue upload ga papa kan ya? Kesian markjin shipper yang juga sedang kehausan moment kaya kita soalnya wkwkwkw~**

 **Yaa walo tulisan saya ga bisa dibandingin sama punya Unni Risa, Sal, AjjushiLeader, Keledek bahkan NtotheO, tapi semoga menambah good mood anda…**

 **Happy late b'day and Happy late ~**

 **Luv ya :* :***


	5. Chapter 5

**"** **Tuan = The player"**

 **(Part II)**

 **Please enjoy ^^**

 **...**

 **Preview**

 _" Jinyoung" Yugyeom berbisik dengan lumayan keras kali ini_

 _" ada apa?" Jinyoung akhirnya mendongak menatap wajah Yugyeom_

 _" arah jam 9, arahmu" yeoja itu kembali berbisik sembari mengisyaratkan Jinyoung untuk memutar arah pandangnya_

 _Jinyoung akhirnya memutar arah pandangnya ke kiri menggikuti perintah Yugyeom " ada apa seb-" dan berhentilah kerja jantungnya saat itu_

 _Di sana, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk terlihat empat orang namja berjalan menuju arahnya. Salah satu diantaranya, di posisi tengah adalah sang pangeran sekolah Mark Tuan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ya Tuhan...

Benar, itu Mark Tuan

Mark Tuan yang selama ini ia selidiki. Kini berjalan ke aranya. Menghampirinya.

" _Aku akan menemuimu besok di sekolah_ " – itulah yang Mark tulis dalam pesannya pada Jenny semalam. Benarkah dia sudah tahu kalau yang berkirim pesan dengannya selama ini adalah Jinyoung? Bagaimana ini?

Masih dengan mode shock, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Jinyoung selain membeku di tempatnya. Terlebih saat matanya menatap beberapa orang di depan – yang seakan berjalan dengan slow motion begitu – pandangannya bertubrukan dengan mata dingin Mark Tuan yang lurus menatapnya

Deg...

Kerja jantungnya yang seolah berhenti tadi, kini beroperasi dengan laju cepat. Dan dengan segera ia melepaskan kontak mata itu. Tidak sanggup!

Ya Tuhan. Sumpah demi apapun, Jinyoung ingin bisa menghilang saat ini juga. Dalam hatinya Jinyoung sudah merapal beberapa doa, semoga saja orang-orang itu hanya ingin lewat begitu – tidak berniat melakukan apapun dengannya – dan agar ia selamat dari segala nasib buruk yang akan menimpanya setelah ini. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam

" hei" adalah sapaan dari Mark setelah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan bangku yang ditempati kedua yeoja itu

Hilang sudah harapan Jinyoung tadi

" hei manis, aku sedang bicara padamu" Mark kembali bersuara. Bahkan ia juga menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Jinyoung yang tertunduk. Berusaha menarik perhatian yeoja itu

 _Ya Tuhan, bisakah kau buat aku menghilang sekarang?..._ Jinyoung semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya. Jika seorang namja berkata semanis itu padamu, sudah dapat dipastikan kepalamu akan tertunduk. Namun dengan perasaan malu bercampur berbunga-bunga tak berkesudahan, bukan perasaan takut seperti yang Jinyoung rasakan seperti saat ini bukan?

" hei" satu sentakan di dagunya membuat Jinyoung seketika terdongak. Dan saat itu juga mata terbelalaknya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata gelap nan dingin milik sang pangeran sekolah

 _Gulp_...

Jinyoung menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dia hanya bisa membeku dalam posisinya yang masih duduk menengadah, beradu tatap dengan Mark yang berdiri dengan posisi badan yang sedikit condong ke depan. Dari posisi sedekat itu, Jinyoung dengan jelas dapat melihat wajah tampan Mark Tuan. Dan jangan tanyakan keadaan jantungnya saat ini. Jantungnya sudah seperti sedang bermaraton di dalam sana

" urghh... kau manis sekali Jinyoung-ah" ujar namja itu masih memegangi dagu Jinyoung dengan sebelah tangannya, " oh.. atau kah harus ku panggil kau dengan Jenny-ssi?" seketika itu juga Jinyoung seperti tertampar keras

Matanya menangkap smirk yang namja itu tampilkan sebelum matanya beralih memutus kontak mata dengannya. Jujur Jinyoung sangat malu – dan sangat takut tentu saja – karena kedoknya benar-benar sudah terbongkar. Tidak tahu sudah dia harus bagaimana. Kepalanya kosong, tak bisa berpikir. Dia hanya ingin kabur dari sana. Kabur dari hadapan namja itu. Tidak, kabur dari dunia ini jika perlu

" yaak, kau harus menatap lawan bicaramu kau tahu? Ck, tidak sopan sekali kau ini" kembali tangan yang masih setia di dagunya itu menarik Jinyoung untuk kembali menatapnya

Sementara di sampingnya, Yugyeom yang menyaksikan kejadian itu sudah mengepalkan tangannya tidak suka sejak namja itu berani-beraninya menyentuh temannya bahkan menggoda dengan terang-terangan. Matanya bahkan menatap nyalang namja itu. Namja ini benar-benar tidak sopan!

" ma-maaf.. kumohon, ma-maafkan aku" entah dari mana datangnya, Jinyoung akhirnya bersuara. Meski suaranya amat sangat lirih, bergetar dan terbata. Dia hanya ingin menyudahi ini, secepatnya. Dan terlontarlah sebaris kata yang terlintas di benaknya saat itu. Well, hanya ada kata maaf di otak kosongnya saat ini

" uhh.. tidak semudah itu sayang" ujar namja itu memicing. Masih dengan smirk di bibirnya ia kemudian melanjutkan, " bukankah kau perlu mendapat hukuman karena sudah membohongiku?" kini namja itu malah memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa. Jinyoung membulat mendengar penuturan namja itu

 _What the f*ck?_

Cukup sudah, Yugyeom tak tahan. Harusnya namja tengil ini yang mendapat bogemnya, karena sudah mempermainkan teman-temannya

Dengan sekali sentak, Yugyeom melepaskan tangan namja itu dari wajah temannya. " menjauh dari teman-temanku" ucapnya dengan menggertakkan deretan giginya menahan kesal

" owhh... bodyguard-mu sangat kasar sayang!" Mark sedikit meringis menatap Jinyoung. Fokusnya kemudian beralih pada Yugyeom " well, nona bodyguard. Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, biarkan aku selesaikan urusanku dengan temanmu yang manis ini oke?"

Kemudian ia menoleh pada Jinyoung yang masih tak bereaksi di tempatnya, " kau harus pergi kencan denganku, itu hukumanmu" tegasnya sebelum melirik Yugyeom sekilas " dan jangan bawa bodyguard kasar-mu ini "

" YAAAKK KAU-!" Yugyeom sudah siap dengan bogemannya, namun segera di tahan oleh tangan besar Mark " auuw... LEPAAASS!"

Mark tak mengindahkan gerakan brutal Yugyeom saat ia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jinyoung. Saat dirasa sudah sangat dekat, ia berbisik " atau kau lebih suka aku pergi kencan dengan Bambam-ssi? Hmm, kurasa dia tidak akan menolakku" Jinyoung tentu saja membatu seketika. Hal itu tentu saja tidak boleh terjadi

Setelah mengatakannya, namja itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Yugyeom

Tepat saat itu juga bel berdering. Menandakan jam pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai

Tanpa berkata lagi, keempat namja tadi berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan kedua yeoja itu

" PERGI SAJA KE NERAKA DAS-!"

" sstt... sudah yugie-ya, ayo cepat masuk" Jinyoung segera memotong teriakan sahabatnya sambil berjalan gontai ke dalam kelas

" bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Yugyeom setibanya mereka di bangku masing-masing. Yang untungnya meja mereka bersebelahan

" i don't know..." Jinyoung sudah menjatuhkan kepalanya, menyembunyikannya dengan kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Sungguh dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat ini

" kau tidak usah pergi dengannya!" usulan Yugyeom membuat Jinyoung menarik tegak kepalanya dan menghadap yeoja itu

" dia akan pergi mengajak Bambam kalau aku tidak menurutinya" cicitnya lemah, matanya menunjukkan kebingungan yang kentara di mata Yugyeom

Yugyeom menarik napas gusar sebelum berkata, " ya sudah kalau begitu, kita beri tahu Bammie saja tentang ini"

" what?" Jinyoung membulatkan matanya " No.. no please. Jangan katakan apapun pada Bambam tentang ini. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sedihnya dia kemarin? Bambam akan semakin sedih jika tahu hal ini Yugie-ya..." jinyoung memelas. Dia sungguh tidak mau membuat Bambam patah hati lagi

" tapi-"

" hei guys... " sapaan Bambam yang baru saja tiba memotong argumen Yugyeom

" oh hai... kalian baru selesai?" Jinyoung segera menyahut dan tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya yang baru tiba dan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Kemudian kembali memberi tatapan memohon pada Yugyeom

Yugyeom hanya mendengus keras sebelum beralih memandangi papan tulis. Guru pengajar juga sudah di kelas dan pelajaran pun kembali di mulai

...

Sabtu sore, 18.30 KST

Hongdae

Jinyoung tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di halaman yang melingkar di depan beberapa bangunan pencakar langit di sana. Ya... yeoja itu sedang di area pusat perbelanjaan tak jauh dari rumahnya

Apakah kiranya yang dilakukan gadis itu di sana? Begitukah kira-kira yang ada di benak kalian? Kalian ingat sang pangeran Mark Tuan meminta Jinyoung – emm okay scratch that, 'memaksanya' – berkencan dengan sang pangeran beberapa hari yang lalu? Well, itulah yang akan dilakukan Jinyoung sore ini

Pagi tadi saat Jinyoung tengah bersenang-senang dengan salah satu novelnya, tiba-tiba handphone-nya yang berada di atas kasur berdering keras. Jinyoung yang tengah di kursi pojoknya tidak begitu menghiraukan pada awalnya. Namun karena intensitas si penelpon yang tidak mau menyerah membuyarkan konsentrasinya, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Jinyoung beranjak ke arah sumber suara

" hall-" tanpa melihat ID si penelpon Jinyoung menyapa dengan malas, namun belum juga selesai dengan sapaannya ia sudah mendapat teriakan keras dari seberang " YAAKKK... kenapa tidak cepat kau jawab telponku?" Jinyoung sampai harus menjauhkan benda persegi itu dari indera pendengarnya. Dan dengan segera melihat nama kontak pada layar handphone-nya. Mark Tuan. Deretan huruf itu sukses membuat Jinyoung kaku dengan mata yang membulat lebar

" PARK JINYOUNG! KAU MENDENGARKU?" teriakan lainnya menyusul dari seberang menyadarkan Jinyoung dari kekagetannya

" n-n-nde..." tentu saja Jinyoung gugup. Sejak kejadian di sekolah siang itu, Jinyoung sudah tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Mark. Well, dia tidak (mau) ada urusan lagi yang perlu dilakukan sejak semuanya terbongkar. Dan Mark pun tidak pernah lagi mengirim pesan padanya sejak saat itu – Jinyoung tentu sangat bersyukur akan hal itu, karena jujur dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana padanya. So yeah... telpon dari Mark saat ini sungguh mendadak dan Jinyoung belum siap untuk kembali berurusan dengan Mark Tuan ini

" oke good, dengarkan aku baik-baik!" Mark di ujung sambungan kembali bersuara " sore ini pergilah ke Hongdae, kita mulai hukumanmu" meski Jinyoung tak bisa melihat Mark saat itu, tapi dia yakin namja itu sedang tersenyum licik di seberang sana. Dan detik berikutnya sambungan itu terputus begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih berusaha memahami maksud dari si penelpon

Dan saat kepalanya tersadar akan maksud namja itu, ia pun gusar seketika. Bagaimana tidak gusar? Yeoja itu tidak berniat – bahkan sejak awal saat ia bersedia melakukan misi 'mari selidiki si Tuan' itu – untuk benar-benar berkencan dengan namja itu. Bertemu muka saja tidak pernah terpikir, bagaimana dengan berkencan? Dan saat si Mark itu tahu semuanya pula? Sungguh hal ini tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Akhirnya, siang itu Jinyoung habiskan dengan bergelung bersama pikirannya sendiri tentang memenuhi perintah Mark atau malah akan mengabaikan saja perintah si player itu

Namun seperti yang kalian tahu, Jinyoung akhirnya memutuskan untuk berangkat sore harinya. Dia harus pergi untuk mencegah namja itu mengajak Bambam – yang pasti akan membuat temannya semakin berharap pada si player itu. Hell, tidak akan Jinyoung biarkan hal itu terjadi. Tapi bagaimana dengannya?

Well, Jinyoung sudah mensugesti diri bahwa inilah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya dengan Mark Tuan – demi Bambam. Ya, agar Mark Tuan si player itu tidak lagi mengganggu temannya – dan juga dirinya tentu saja – setelah ini. Jinyoung akan mengatakannya langsung dan jelas pada namja itu

Namun, ini sudah dua jam Jinyoung di tempat itu. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda namja yang sudah membuat hidupnya berantakan beberapa minggu terakhir itu akan datang. Jangan bilang Jinyoung sedang dijahili! Awas saja kalau sampai terjadi, dia tidak akan segan membuat aksi balas dendam bersama Yugyeom. Ya, kalian tahu kan bagaimana yeoja itu juga sangat membenci namja menyebalkan itu? Sepertinya mereka – Jinyoung dan Yugyeom – akan menjadi partner pemberantas Mark Tuan yang sangat cocok bukan?

Sebuah tangan secara tiba-tiba menarik ikatan rambutnya yang membentuk cepol

Karena sungguh sore itu sangat panas menurut Jinyoung, jadi ia cepol saja rambutnya. Dia bahkan pergi dengan _t-shirt pink_ polos yang dipadu dengan _jumpsuit denim_ pendek. Entahlah kenapa seoul bisa sepanas itu hari ini

Dan karena aksi menjengkelkan itu, kini Jinyoung harus berdamai dengan rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Jinyoung tentu siap mengutuk siapapun yang berani berulah padanya, karena ia tahu benar orang itu sengaja ingin membuatnya naik darah. Dengan sedikit menggeram, Jinyoung berbalik perlahan. Namun, seketika kepalanya ditahan oleh sebuah tangan besar. Selanjutnya seperti ada sesuatu yang mendekat ke arah telinga kirinya, " aku tidak suka yeoja yang suka pamer leher mulusnya" suara berat itu. Tidak perlu Jinyoung menatap langsung untuk tahu siapa pemiliknya. Yes, Mark Tuan

Jika sejak Mark memutus sambungan telponnya tadi Jinyoung gugup tak keruan memikirkan kencan – well, itulah yang di katakan Mark – ini, namun kini hanya ada rasa kesal pada namja itu

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Sudah dua jam menunggu begitu tanpa ada kabar lagi dari namja tengil ini. Dan seenak jidat saat datang dia malah menarik rambutnya begitu saja, dan apa katanya tadi? Dia bilang tidak suka yeoja yang pamer leher ehem.. mulus? Daripada bersemu denagn ucapannya, Jinyoung malah meringis risih. Karena hell! Jinyoung tidak tahu bahwa namja ini juga mesum! Dan Ya Tuhan... dia bilang Jinyoung sedang pamer? Huftt.. tidak tahu sih bagaimana penderitaan gadis berambut panjang di musim panas begini?

Dengan sisa-sisa kesabarannya Jinyoung berusaha menarik kepalanya yang masih tertahan tangan namja itu

Namun alih-alih melepaskan kepala Jinyoung, tangan Mark kini justru bergerak turun ke bahunya. Menarik tubuh yeoja itu untuk berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Kemudian sedikit mendekap tubuh mungil Jinyoung dan membawanya masuk ke salah satu gedung di belakang

Jinyoung menggeram tertahan, meski kakinya tetap ikut melangkah bersama dengan namja di sampingnya

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka melewati pintu kaca yang ternyata membawa mereka ke salah satu tempat makan dalam mall

Jinyoung yang sibuk dengan meredakan kejengkelannya sejak digeret paksa olah namja itu bahkan tak sadar kalau ternyata mereka sudah di dalam mall, dan bahkan kini sudah berada di salah satu tempat makan dalam mall itu

Langkah keduanya masih bergerak menyusuri area tempat makan. Entahlah, Mark tidak juga menghentikan langkahnya. Membawa Jinyoung menuju pojok ruangan. Dan apa yang bisa Jinyoung lakukan, jika lengan namja itu bahkan tak pernah lepas dari tempatnya tadi

Setibanya di sebuah meja yang hanya terdiri dari dua kursi berhadapan dengan sebuah meja di tengahnya, sebelah tangan Mark yang bebas menarik sebuah kursi. Jinyoung pikir namja itu melakukannya untuk Jinyoung, tapi sungguh di luar dugaan tangan Mark yang masih di bahu Jinyoung justru mendorong tubuh yeoja itu ke arah berlawanan

 _Apa ini?_ Yeoja itu membelalak lebar. Dan seakan memperjelas kebingungannya, namja itu dengan cuek menempati kursi yang telah di tariknya keluar tadi. _What the hell!_ _Dia sengaja atau bagaimana?_

" kenapa kau tak duduk?" tanya Mark sedikit menaikkan alisnya ke arah Jinyoung yang tandukknya mungkin akan kembali keluar gara-gara sikap menyebalkan Mark, " well, terserah kau saja" ujarnya lagi acuh. Namja itu malah meraih buku menu dan mulai membolak-balik lembaran dalam buku itu

Ya Tuhan Jinyoung tidak minta diperhatikan dan diperlakukan bak puteri raja – karena sejak awal pun namja ini tak pernah berbuat manis padanya, okay.. sejak dia tahu bahwa Jinyoung sudah menipunya. Tapi tidak bisakah dia sopan sedikit? Cukup katakan bahwa Jinyoung bisa menempati kursi lainnya tanpa perlu mendorong begitu kan? Tadi seenak jidat menariknya tanpa permisi dan sekarang bahkan tak perduli dengan Jinyoung yang masih mematung di sampingnya

 _Apa namja ini punya kepribadian ganda atau semacamnya? Atau memang sikapnya semenyebalkan ini? Urghh!_

Dikibasnya kasar rambut yang tadi tak sempat ia rapihkan, sebelum Jinyoung dengan serampangan menarik kursi lain di sebrang Mark dan langsung mendudukinya

 _Huft, calm down Jinyoung-ah_... _ini yang terakhir dan kau bisa melewati ini_

Jinyoung yang sudah membuang muka, terus mensugesti diri untuk tidak meledak saat itu juga

" yaak..." suara namja itu menginterupsi lagi

Jinyoung menghela napas sejenak, sebelum menoleh mengahadap namja di depannya. Tanpa mau repot-repot bersuara, Jinyoung hanya memberikan ekspresi bertanya pada namja itu. Tapi yang membuat Jinyoung harus kembali menghela napas adalah saat Mark hanya menunjukkan wajah datar sesaat sebelum kepalanya bergerak sedikit ke kiri – memberi intruksi untuk melihat ke arah itu – tanpa mau melepas tatapannya pada Jinyoung

Jinyoung tak mau kalah. Dengan wajah datarnya pula ia hanya sekilas melirik ke arah kiri – yang ternyata sudah ada pelayan di sana – kemudian kembali menatap namja itu

" aku tidak lapar" well, bohong besar. Ini sudah masuk jam makan malam untuk Jinyoung. Tapi jelas dia memilih tidak makan saja, jika harus dengan namja menyebalkan ini. Ditambah lagi mood-nya yang sudah berantakan – bahkan sejak mendapat telepon tadi pagi dari Mark – membuat ia tak nafsu makan. Sungguh dia hanya berharap ini akan cepat berakhir

Dengan keadaan masih beradu tatap begitu, Jinyoung dapat melihat Mark hanya berkedik acuh sebelum bersuara pelan pada pelayan " itu saja, terima kasih"

Dan saat sang pelayan tadi pergi, Mark memutus adu tatap itu sembari berdecak pelan dan berkata, " aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau kelaparan nanti Jinyoung"

"Haa.. perduli apa kau?" Jinyoung memutar bola matanya malas

Fix. Namja ini adalah namja super menyebalkan yang harus Jinyoung benci seumur hidup. Ya... seumur hidup!

Tak lama setelah itu, makanan Mark sudah tersaji di meja. Dan tak buang waktu lagi, namja itu segera meraih garpu untuk kemudian mengaduk sebentar _spaghetti_ -nya sebelum melahapnya perlahan

Meski tak menatap lagi ke arah Mark – serta semua hal yang ada di depannya, Jinyoung menelan ludah saat indera penciumnya mencium aroma yang keluar dari hidangan di sana

 _Uhhh.. saus jamur._ Saus _spaghetti_ urutan pertama yang akan dipesannya di semua tempat makan yang menyediakannya. Tapi sungguh malang, Jinyoung harus menelan bulat kenyataan bahwa malam ini bukan waktunya menyapa kesayangannya itu

Meski kini signal otaknya sudah sampai pada perut dan membuatnya berteriak protes ingin diisi, Jinyoung masih bertahan walau dengan susah payah. Gengsi lah dia. Tadi sok tidak lapar begitu, masa iya sekarang mau menunjukkan bahwa dia kelaparan di depan si namja menyebalakan ini?

Namun apa daya, saat aroma itu justru semakin gencar menerpa hidungnya. Tanpa komando kepala Jinyoung mulai bergerak menghadap lurus ke depan. Jinyoung merutuki dirinya saat matanya kembali beradu tatap dengan Mark yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. Dengan cepat Jinyoung memutus kontak mata itu. Membawanya ke segala arah selain namja yang ia yakin kini tersenyum evil di depannya sana

Well, tebakannya tepat. Karena Mark tersenyum evil di tempatnya sembari mengunyah pelan sisa makanan dalam mulutnya. Matanya tak lepas menatap yeoja yang masih duduk kikuk dan sok tak perduli di depan sana. Saat tangannya akan kembali menyuap segulung mie lurus itu, tiba-tiba saja otaknya kembali mendapat ide jahil. Diulurkannya garpu yang tergulung mie ke mulut Jinyoung yang tertutup rapat

Jinyoung tentu saja kaget bukan main. Ditatapnya gulungan mie itu sesaat. Kembali tercium aroma saus jamur yang lebih nyata. Ahh.. sungguh menggoda iman. Tapi seketika otaknya tersadar dan dengan pasti ia memundurkan wajahnya. Ditatapnya Mark tajam, seolah menantang

" aku hanya ingin berbagi" Mark yang masih menyodorkan garpu menatapnya sesaat, " kau sungguh tak ingin mencicipinya? Ini sangat enak Jinyoung" kembali Mark memanjangkan uluran tangannya

Jinyoung menatap Mark sangsi. Namun tahukah kalian? Kepalanya kini sibuk berdebat

Satu sisi kepalanya berkata, _huhu aroma ini sungguh nikmat. Bolehkah? Ayolah... hanya satu suap, dan kau bisa mengacuhkannya lagi. Lagipula perutmu sudah tidak tahan minta diisi Jinyoung_

Namun sisi lainnya berkata, _Jinyoung jangan terkecoh! mana mungkin namja itu mau begitu saja membaginya dengamu Jinyoung? pasti ada sesuatu_

 _tapi ini spaghetti saus jamur dan aku lapaaarrr_

" ng.. cobalah" Mark seolah tahu apa yang tengah Jinyoung debatkan dalam kepalanya kembali menggerakkan garpu itu di depan Jinyoung

Tanpa memperdulikan lagi perdebatan isi kepalanya, Jinyoung mulai bergerak memajukan wajahnya. Dan perlahan membuka mulutnya

Namun siapa sangka, Jinyoung tak kunjung mendapat segulung _spaghetti_ itu lantaran Mark malah menarik kembali garpunya dengan perlahan. Jinyoung masih terus maju berusaha meraihnya, hingga terdengar kekehan tertahan dari arah namja itu. Jinyoung seketika berhenti. Menatap tajam namja yang kini malah dengan santai membawa garpunya ke arah mulutnya sendiri yang kemudian dilahapnya habis. Bahkan Jinyoung sempat melihatnya menyeruput _spaghetti_ itu dengan gaya super menyebalkan

" ahh.. tapi bukankah tadi kau bilang tidak lapar ya? Sorry, aku lupa" Mark malah menampilkan senyum lebarnya sembari mengunyah pelan makanannya

Seketika itu juga Jinyoung membuang muka, mendengus keras. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Kedua rahangnya pun terkatup rapat berusaha mengontrol emosi

Kemudian setelah rasa kesalnya dapat ia kontrol, Jinyoung berbalik menghadap Mark dengan senyum yang sangat ia paksakan

" nde... maaajayo. Aku. Tidak. Lapar" ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapnya, " Aku. Hanya. Haus!" lanjutnya sembari dengan secepat kilat tangannya meraih segelas minuman – entah apa – milik Mark. Menenggaknya habis dengan brutal. Kemudian setelah itu meletakkan kembali gelas yang telah kosong di tangannya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara keras. Untung lah tidak pecah gelas tinggi itu

Dan setelah itu Jinyoung tak lagi mau repot-repot menghadap ke arah Mark. Sebal setengah mati dia. Kini kepalanya sudah ramai bersumpah serapah. Entah untuk Mark yang sangat menyebalkan di sana, atau bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri yang juga sangat bodoh. _Uuurrghh... bodoh bodoh bodoooh!_

Mark di tempatnya sempat meringis dengan aksi bringas Jinyoung tadi, namun kini wajahnya sudah dipenuhi seringaian lebar. Susah payah dia menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik geli saat ini. Hah... senang sekali rasanya menggoda yeoja ini. Percayalah Mark akan sangat menyukai hidupnya setelah ini

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makannya, Mark segera menarik tangan Jinyoung keluar dari sana – setelah membayar makanannya tentu saja. Jinyoung masih menekuk wajahnya, namun dia pasrah saja saat namja itu membawanya. Dengan patuh dia berjalan mengikuti langkah Mark yang tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya

Huh tapi jangan salah. Jinyoung yang diam tenang begitu sebenarnya sedang menyusun rencana kabur dari namja ini

" bagaimana kalau kita menonton Jinyoungie?" tanya Mark saat keduanya menaiki eskalator. Jinyoung si hanya ber-hmm ria saja menanggapinya. Dia bahkan tak repot-repot menoleh pada si penanya yang masih setia menggandengnya itu

" cool"

Sesampainya di lantai 4 – letak bioskop di gedung itu – Mark segera mengantri untuk memesan tiket

Dan Jinyoung akhirnya memutuskan untuk melaksanakan aksi kaburnya saat itu juga. Dengan alasan ingin ke kamar mandi, yeoja itu akhirnya melesat pergi dari sana. Jinyoung bergegas menuju arah eskalator

Masih dengan sedikit berlari, Jinyoung berusaha mencapai eskalator di lantai 2 untuk ke bawah ketika sebuah teriakan dari atas menerpa gendang telinganya, "PARK JINYOUNG" siapa lagi kalau bukan Mark

Huhh kenapa namja itu cepat sekali tanggap sih? Jinyoung sempat menoleh, dan ternyata namja itu bahkan sudah berlari ke arah eskalator di atas sana. Sial! Dengan secepat kilat Jinyoung naik eskalator terakhirnya. Dia bahkan tidak mau menunggu saja di tangga berjalan itu

Setibanya di lantai dasar Jinyoung segera berbelok ke kanan. Ke arah pintu keluar. Namun, jika dia keluar sekarang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain harus berlari ke halte yang lumayan jauh dari area perbelanjaan itu. Dan justru itu akan membuat pelariannya sia-sia saja, karena pasti si Tuan itu akan dapat mengejarnya. Akhirnya dengan keadaan terdesak begitu pilihannya hanya bersembunyi dulu di dalam mall ini. Ya, bersembunyi kemudian setelah dirasa aman dia akan pulang dengan damai ke rumah. Oke, cari tempat persembunyian! Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi Jinyoung segera memasuki salah satu toko aksesoris yang terlihat saat itu. Jinyoung bergegas menuju pojok ruangan. Setibanya di pojokan Jinyoung berjongkok. Berharap rak-rak yang tak begitu tinggi itu bisa menutupi dirinya

" sedang mencari sesuatu agassi?"

"omo" Jinyoung sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar. Dan ternyata seorang pelayan toko

" oh... i-i-ini.. aku, aku sedang memilih mm..." Jinyoung melirik sebentar deretan barang yang ada di rak depannya " topi. Ini... ya, ya topi" Jinyoung kembali menoleh pada sang pelayan dengan tersenyum

" ah.. ini ada beberapa yang best~" pelayan itu kemudian menjelaskan tentang barang dagangannya. Yang sayangnya tak Jinyoung gubris sama sekali. Semua indera tubuhnya waspada pada semua pergerakan di sana. Takut persembunyiannya di ketahui

" bagaimana nona?" suara pelayan itu kembali menarik perhatian Jinyoung

" ah.. em.. sepertinya" Jinyoung kembali mengahadap deretan topi yang bertumpuk di depannya, kemudian mengambil sembarang sebuah topi " ini.. ya, kurasa yang ini bagus" Jinyoung akan menyerahkan topi hitam itu pada pelayan saat sebuah tangan menangkap tangannya

" sudah dapat topinya baby?" suara itu. Seketika Jinyoung terkulai lemas. Huu.. gagal sudah rencananya! _Bagaimana bisa dia menemukanku?_

Tangan besar itu kemudian menariknya untuk berdiri. Melepas tangannya, namun menarik pinggang sempit Jinyoung sebagai gantinya. Sebuah tangan lain meraih topi dalam genggaman Jinyoung, " hm.. bagus. Kau memang punya selera yang sangat bagus sayang" ujarnya kemudian, dengan tak lupa memberi sedikit kecupan pada pipi Jinyoung. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Jinyoung saat ini. KACAU!

Setelah membayar topi yang diambilnya tadi, Mark menarik yeoja itu keluar dari mall. Tidak jadi menonton mereka. Kata Mark sih, dia tidak mau ambil resiko ditinggal kabur lagi oleh Jinyoung. Sekarang saja tangannya tak lepas memeluk pinggang Jinyoung. Takut kabur. Huuu.. namja kok penakut begitu? Padahal hanya ditinggal di mall

Tak lama setelah keduanya tiba di halte, bus mereka datang. Mark menggandeng Jinyoung menaiki bus dan membawa Jinyoung ke tempat duduk di baris paling akhir. Mendesak tubuh Jinyoung ke pojok kursi

Jinyoung hanya menghela napas lelah saat namja itu duduk menempel di sebelahnya. Melepas kasar topi barunya dan menggunakannya sebagai penghalang dari semua pemandangan dalam perjalanannya pulang kali ini. Jinyoung kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela sebelah. Well, meski usaha kaburnya tadi gagal tapi paling tidak sekarang dia dalam perjalanan pulang. Yang artinya semua ini akan berakhir tak lama lagi

Dan saat sebuah tangan menarik kepalanya menjauh dari jendela itu, Jinyoung hanya diam tak melawan. Saat dirasa kepalanya justru mendarat disebuah bahu pun Jinyoung hanya diam. Pasrah lah dia. Mau bagaimaaana juga namja disebelahnya ini. Hanya tiga halte lagi, dan ini akan benar-benar selesai. Kkeut!

...

Well, tapi bukan Mark Tuan namanya kalau membiarkan Jinyoung hidup tenang begitu saja setelah itu **(and of course, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan mereka selesai begitu saja bukan? *smirking*)**

 **...**

 **tbc~**

aihh... sebenernya pengen nulis end (karna emang udah selesai nulis gitu) di sini

tapi apa boleh buat? otak saya stuck buat lanjut nulis...

ya gitu deh jadinya, ga jadi twoshoot hiks...

ngutang lagi deh TT

owh, saya belum kasih tahu ya? ini FF remake dari teenlit kaka Anissa 'Win' Salsabila yang judulnya "Hot Chocolate Love"

boleh banget tuh dibaca... soalnya ucul sekali kkekekeke~

Anyway, thanks a lot sudah mau mampir dan baca FF saya

maaf untuk semua bentuk kesalahan dan maaf juga karena saya suka ngaret ga ketulungan (kkekeke, PD amat kaya ada yg nunggu aja ya? 0_o)

and~ LOVE YOU GUYS *kiss hug kiss hug*


	6. Chapter 6

**"Tuan = The Player"**

 **part III**

 **please enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _seperti biasa :_

 _Kalimat dengan tulisan tipe begini untuk menyuarakan pikiran tokoh_

 **(dan tipe ini untuk sempilan saya saja okeh? abaikan jika perlu)**

 **preview**

 _Well, meski usaha kaburnya tadi gagal tapi paling tidak sekarang dia dalam perjalanan pulang. Yang artinya semua ini akan berakhir tak lama lagi_

 _Dan saat sebuah tangan menarik kepalanya menjauh dari jendela itu, Jinyoung hanya diam tak melawan. Saat dirasa kepalanya justru mendarat disebuah bahu pun Jinyoung hanya diam. Pasrah lah dia. Mau bagaimaaana juga namja disebelahnya ini. Hanya tiga halte lagi, dan ini akan benar-benar selesai. Kkeut!_

...

Well, tapi bukan Mark Tuan namanya kalau membiarkan Jinyoung hidup tenang begitu saja setelah itu **(** ** _and of course_** **, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan mereka selesai begitu saja bukan? *smirking*)**

Karena justru keesokan harinya namja itu malah sudah _standby_ depan rumah Jinyoung dengan senyum lebar yang menurut Jinyoung sangat menyebalkan

" aku merindukanmu Jinyoungie~" kata pertamanya pun membuat Jinyoung ingin melempar kepala Mark dengan pot bunga _eomma_ -nya di sana

Sejak kehadirannya di depan pintu rumah Jinyoung saat itu dia sudah memperkenalkan diri dengan sangat gentle di depan eomma Jinyoung dengan berkata, " _annyeonghaseyo eomonim, Mark imnida. Jeoneun, Jinyoungie namchinieyo. Bangapeumnida~_ " dan sang _eomma_ hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti saat Mark membungkuk sopan bak _namja_ tak berdosa

Sementara itu, Jinyoung di sisi lain tentu saja _shock_. Rahangnya sudah jatuh dengan kedua mata melebar sempurna. _Namja ini sungguh tidak waras!_ Begitulah yang ada dipikirannya saat itu

" kau gila?" keluarlah protesan Jinyoung sesaat setelah sang eomma meninggalkan keduanya di ruang tamu saat itu

" what?" yang malah dibalas santai oleh Mark

" sejak kapan kau jadi _namchin-_ ku? Dan urghh! Memangnya siapa yang mau berpacaran denganmu hah?" Jinyoung sudah gemas sekali rasanya

" mm.. Bukankah kita sudah berkencan sejak kemarin?" Mark berkata masih dengan sikap tenang yang justru memancing emosi Jinyoung

" Ya Tuhaaan.. kita memang berkencan kemarin-"

" _right_ " sela Mark tanpa dosa

" tapi _gosh_... kau tetap bukan _namchin-_ ku!" Jinyoung terengah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lelah juga ternyata emosi begitu

" siapa bilang?"

" _choneun_!"

" tapi kubilang, aku adalah _namchin_ -mu dan kau adalah _yeochin_ -ku. Apa masalahnya?"

" kau, masalahnyaaa!" yeoja itu tak tahan sudah, hingga menjerit tertahan begitu

" hei hei, bisa tidak bicaranya tidak usah pakai urat begitu sayang? Nanti _eomonim_ kira kita sedang bertengkar lo"

" kita memang sedang bertengkar!" seru Jinyoung semakin galak

" lagipula, memangnya kau mau aku hanya 'kencan' denganmu tapi 'berpacaran' dengan Bambam, begitu?" namja itu menekankan kedua kata berbeda makna dalam kalimatnya

Dan skakmat! Kalimat namja itu membuat Jinyoung membatu seketika

Dan begitulah akhirnya...

Setiap akhir pekan, namja itu dengan tanpa diundang pun sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu kediaman Park

Jinyoung sudah tidak tahu harus mengusir dengan cara apa lagi. Karena semakin diusir, namja itu selalu menemukan berbagai macam cara. Salah satu cara ampuhnya dengan sebuah ancaman berbunyi " well, kau mau aku pergi dengan Bambam saja?" yang sukses membuat Jinyoung duduk diam atau bahkan pasrah ditarik begitu saja kemana pun namja itu mau

Lalu,bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua Jinyoung? _well_ , mereka tidak menunjukkan gelagat keberatan dengan kehadiran namja itu. Karena setahu mereka Mark adalah _namja chingu_ Jinyoung yang sangat baik dengan selalu membawa oleh-oleh untuk mereka saat berkunjung

PENJILAT! **(Tidak perlu ku tulis kan siapa yang berpendapat begitu?)**

Tapi sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah bukan orang tua Jinyoung, melainkan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimana tidak jadi masalah? Meski tidak setiap akhir pekan, tapi ada beberapa waktu saat ketiga temannya itu mengajak Jinyoung untuk _hang out_ bersama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan apa yang bisa Jinyoung katakan ketika otaknya secara otomatis akan teringat pada Mark yang pasti akan selalu datang setiap akhir pekan tanpa absen ke rumahnya?

Tepat. Tidak ada yang bisa Jinyoung lakukan selain berbohong pada teman-temannya. Beralasan bahwa dia perlu menemani sang _eomma_ pergi, diminta mengantar barang oleh _appa_ dsb dsb dsb.

Haahh... sampai kapan dia harus begini? Sungguh Jinyoung ingin sebenarnya membereskan masalah ini, atau paling tidak bercerita yang sebenarnya pada ketiga sahabatnya itu – terutama Bambam. Karena sungguh ini sangat melelahkan. Bersembunyi dan berbohong pada sahabatmu sendiri tentu sangat melelahkan. Tapi Jinyoung belum siap. Dia belum siap melihat raut kecewa Bambam.

Demi apapun, dia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu dan dia pun sangat yakin hal ini akan sangat berpengaruh pada Bambam. Karena meski kini Bambam tak lagi menyebut-nyebut nama Mark Tuan, pun tapi tak ada yang tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya bukan?

Jinyoung tidak mau ambil resiko, dia harus pastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa Bambam kini sudah benar-benar bisa melupakan namja _player_ itu. Baru setelah itu dia akan memberi tahu Bambam yang sebenarnya, dan secara otomatis dia pun akan terlepas dari 'hubungan palsu'-nya dengan si Tuan ini. Rencana yang bagus bukan?

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Jinyoung harus rela akhir pekannya disabotase Mark.

Dan yeah, akhir pekan ini pun bukan pengecualian

Namja number 1 dalam list orang yang patut dihindari di kamus Jinyoung itu sudah membawanya 'kabur' dari rumahnya sejak pagi tadi

Ini akhir pekan kelimanya yang dia habiskan dengan Mark. **(Huwaa.. udah sebulanan aja pacaran nih kunyuk dua? Apa kabar hamba yang jomb(Elooo) sejak lahir ini?)**

Minggu-minggu pertama Jinyoung selalu lelah hati, fikiran dan fisik menghadapi Mark yang menurutnya rada-rada _spycho._ Bagaimana Jinyoung tidak menyebutnya demikian? Tiba-tiba dia menariknya kesana-kemari tanpa berkata apapun sebelum itu – bahkan Jinyoung pernah ditarik dari rumah saat masih menggunakan piamanya, _heol_ benar-benar lah dia pokoknya.

Pernah juga secara tiba-tiba, saat tengah malam begitu si Mark malah sudah di balik jendela kamar Jinyoung hanya untuk bilang " jinyoungie~ aku merindukanmu, aku akan datang pagi-pagi besok oke?", dan setelah memeluknya sesaat dia pergi begitu saja. Jinyoung bersumpah baru kali pertama itu, ia tahu ada orang aneh dan tidak jelas macam Mark begitu

Tapi lambat laun hubungan mereka justru semakin 'normal'. Yah.. normal, layaknya _couple-couple_ yang sering kau temui di jalan. Jinyoung sudah jarang memberontak karena Mark tidak lagi main tarik lengannya sembarangan, tidak pernah lagi berusaha kabur karena Mark tak lagi semenyebalkan sebelumnya – yaahh meski kadang tetap saja menyebalkan, karena percayalah jahil, usil dan Mark itu satu paket yang tak bisa kau pisah – dan mereka tidak lagi beradu tatap seperti musuh bebuyutan yang ingin saling membunuh seperti sebelumnya. Hmm.. Jinyoung sedikit bersyukur untuk itu. Yaaah... paling tidak sekarang dia bisa menikmati akhir pekannya meski bersama namja itu

Kini keduanya tengah asyik menonton film di ruang tamu apartement Mark. Dengan Jinyoung yang berselonjor di karpet sambil nyemil keripik kentang dalam pelukannya dan Mark yang duduk bersila di sofa yang disenderi Jinyoung dengan asyik menyeruput ramen di tangannya

Jangan kaget melihat mereka akur begitu siang ini. Satu-satunya alasan mungkin adalah karena keduanya sudah lelah dengan peperangan sebelumnya. Tadi sebelum jadi setenang ini, percaya tak percaya ruang tamu itu bak kapal pecah. Karena semua benda melayang kesana-kemari akibat perang yang mereka ciptakan saat memilih film yang akan mereka tonton

Kekanakan sekali memang, tapi itulah yang Mark nikmati saat ini. Mengganggu _yeochin_ -nya adalah salah satu kegiatan terfavorit Mark di akhir pekan

Meski tadi akhirnya si Mark yang memenangkan perang pilih film yang akan ditonton dan membuat Jinyoung kesal setengah mati – karena demi apapun Jinyoung hanya mau menonton film yang tidak ada perang-perang dan pertumpahan darah – tapi _yeoja_ itu kini yang malah sesenggukan tak karuan di tempatnya

Mark tentu saja takjub, setengah tak percaya mendengarnya. Ya Tuhan... _Warcraft_ yang sedang mereka tonton adalah film fantasi/laga yang menampilkan banyak sekali _scene_ peperangan. Bahkan saat ini, adegan yang sedang Jinyoung tangisi adalah saat sekelompok Orc yang ingin berkuasa di bumi menyerang pasukan king Llane yang sedang berdiskusi dengan kepala suku Durotan (Orc lainnya yang tidak setuju dengan memerangi manusia tsb)

Bagian mana dari saling mengayun senjata yang bisa membuatmu menangis sesenggukan begitu? Tepat, tidak ada. Apa yang Jinyoung tangisi disini? Sungguh Mark tidak paham sama sekali. Kini bahkan dia sudah tak berminat lagi menonton film yang masih berputar di TV plasmanya

Mark bergerak turun dari sofa, kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah _yeoja_ itu. Posisinya kini menghadap sepenuhnya pada Jinyoung yang ternyata sudah melupakan toples keripiknya. Matanya fokus pada _yeoja_ yang sudah duduk memeluk lututnya, berusaha menutup mulut untuk menyembunyikan isaknya. Pandangan _yeoja_ itu fokus memerhatikan layar TV, memonitor setiap adegan film dengan seksama meski isak kecilnya masih tersisa disana

Mark tak mampu menahan bibirnya mengukir senyum. Dadanya menghangat mendapati semua raut yang dibuat _yeoja_ di depannya saat tengah fokus begitu. Kerutan di dahinya, kedua matanya terkadang yang melebar, sebelah alis yang menukik dan caranya menarik napas dalam. Semuanya, yang ada di wajah itu menarik penuh perhatian Mark

Aahh.. selalu seperti itu. Apapun yang dilakukan _yeoja_ itu, nyatanya selalu menarik perhatiannya sejak awal

Dan entah sudah berapa lama sejak Mark tenggelam dalam kegiatannya mengamati Jinyoung, tak tahunya Mark sudah dikagetkan lagi dengan suara tangis Jinyoung pecah tiba-tiba

" huwaa... di- _hiks_ di-dia baik _hikss_.. Medivh _hiks..hiks.._ dia.." ujar _yeoja_ itu entah pada siapa tepatnya

Mark melirik sekilas ke arah TV. Mark simpulkan itu sudah pertempuran akhir. Entahlah...

Dan saat adegan satu lawan satu Lothar dan Blackhand berlangsung, komentar belepotan lainnya dari Jinyoung terdengar, " _h_ -hiks- _he's great_.. hiks.. _h-he said_ , _it's_ hiks.. _it's for his_ hiks.. hiks.. _son_ ~ huwaa..."

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, ocehan tak keruannya terus berlangsung, " owh... li-lihat. Me- _hiks_ -mereka memberinya _hiks.._ hormat begitu.." dengan tangan yang terus menghalau air mata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya

" ooh.. selesai?" ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan raut bingung dan tak rela menoleh ke arah Mark

Mark yang tak tahu apa-apa, kembali menoleh ke arah TV. Dan benar saja layar TV itu sudah menampilkan barisan nama-nama yang terlibat dalam pembuatan film tersebut, " kurasa begitu" dengan santai Mark malah mengedikkan bahu ke arah Jinyoung. Seakan tak peduli sama sekali dengan film itu

" _wae_?" Jinyoung terlihat sangat tidak rela saat mengetahui film itu sudah selesai

" ba-bagaimana dengan nasib Garona? D-dan _baby_ -nya. _Baby_ Durotan? Hiks.. ba-bagaimana mungkin ini s-selesai begitu s-saja?" Jinyoung yang masih sesenggukan akibat acara mari-menangisnya tadi menuntut pada Mark

" o-owh.. ap-apa ini berseri ya? Ya kan? O-oke, ayo lanjutkan menonton seri kedua, hm?" lanjutnya tanpa bisa dicegah

Mark yang tak lepas memerhatikan Jinyoung – yang kini bahkan sudah memutar posisinya sehingga menghadanya – melongo sesaat. Benar-benar takjub dengan gadis di depannya. Ekspresinya itu lo, membuatnya salah fokus. Dan saat kesadarannya kembali beberapa saat kemudian, ia tak kuasa mengembangkan senyumnya

" _jja_.. dengarkan aku" Mark mengangkat kedua tangannya, menangkup wajah Jinyoung sebelum melanjutkan sambil menatap tepat pada iris mata _yeoja_ itu, " aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang film itu, Garona, _baby_ Durotan atau apalah itu yang kau sebutkan tadi. Itu bahkan DVD hadiah yang belum pernah aku tonton. So _baby_ , aku juga tidak tahu apa film ini berseri atau tidak" Mark dengan lembut menjelaskan

" ta-tapi.."

" oke, begini saja. Jika kau memang sangat ingin mencari tahu lanjutan ceritanya, kita bisa mencari informasi tentang itu atau kalau perlu kita buru semua seri DVD-nya jika ada. Bagaimana?" kini Mark membujuk Jinyoung yang sangat menuntut sejak tadi

" _jinjja_?"

Mark terkikik geli mendapati tingkah Jinyoung yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan, "tentu saja, tapi tidak hari ini oke?"

" _wae_? " lagi, namja itu mendapat protes dari Jinyoung

" karena _baby_ , wajahmu sudah banyak ingus begini"

Jinyoung yang mendengar itu dengan cepat mengangkat tangan, bermaksud menghapus ingusnya. Namun tangan lain dengan cepat pula menepisnya dibarengi gelengan dan suara protesan Mark, " a'aa~"

Kemudian dengan cepat tangan Mark yang tadi mengusap lembut sisa-sisa air mata di wajah Jinyoung, kini bergerak merogoh tisu di meja kemudian membersihkan hidung Jinyoung, " _aigo_... berantakan sekali wajahmu. Sembab, merah dan banyak ingus. Kalau kau terus melanjutkan menonton nanti persediaan ingusmu bisa habis lo, karena keluar terus begini" tambahnya dengan sok serius

" benarkah? Aku akan kehabisan persediaan ingusku kalau aku terus nonton dan menangis?"- (Ini antara kelewatan polos atau kelewat oon gitu ya si Jinyoung?)

Reaksi di luar dugaan yang diperoleh Mark, membuatnya tak kuasa terbahak. _Ya Tuhaaan... kenapa lucu sekali_ yeoja _ini?_

" hmm.." angguk Mark membenarkan, " maka dari itu, sudah ya. Kita bisa lanjutkan nonton lain waktu, hm?" ujarnya lagi dengan kembali mengusap pelan kedua pipi _yeoja_ itu

Detik berikutnya, tak ada lagi suara dari kedua anak manusia yang kini tengah asyik berpandangan itu. Mark masih memasang senyum manisnya dengan tangan yang masih menangkup wajah Jinyoung di hadapannya. Jika boleh jujur, Mark ingin selalu berada dalam suasana seperti ini dengan _yeoja_ yang kini sepertinya sedang tidak terlalu fokus itu

Sedangkan Jinyoung sendiri sebenarnya otaknya masih belum sepenuhnya dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Karena sebenarnya, interaksi yang terlalu _intimate_ begini sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Urghh.. _well,_ _intimate_ , tenang dan nyaman? Karena yeahh, meski Mark menariknya kesana kemari, merangkul dan melakukan banyak skinship lainnya pada Jinyoung tapi mereka kan selalu ribut sebelumnya. Dan sudah pasti Jinyoung yang selalu ribut, kita tahu itu. Tapi lihatlah siang ini, _yeoja_ itu seperti tak ada masalah dengan perlakuan Mark padanya. Dan sepertinya malah sedikit menyukainya. Sebenarnya Jinyoung juga tidak yakin, apa yang membuatnya bertingkah tidak seperti biasa? Karena pengaruh film tadi yang sudah mengaduk-aduk emosinya kah? Atau malah karena sentuhan dan perhatian Mark itu sendiri?

" hei, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" pertanyaan Mark menarik fokusnya kembali pada _namja_ di depannya. Tentu saja pada sentuhan lembutnya juga, yang justru kini semakin terasa di kulit wajahnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Jinyoung merasa takut. Dengan sekali sentak, ia sudah berhasil membawa kepalanya menjauh dari jangkauan Mark

Mark tentu saja berkerut bingung melihat perubahan sikap Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba begitu

" emm... Mark" suara Jinyoung mencicit saat memulainya, " kau belum akan memutuskanku?" lanjutnya kemudian sembari dengan takut-takut mencoba menjalin kontak dengan sepasang iris Mark

Mark di depannya sudah memasang raut wajah jengah seperti biasa saat pertanyaan model ini keluar dari mulut Jinyoung. Dia pikir tadi hari ini akan terbebas dari pertanyaan tak penting Jinyoung yang selalu diajukan setiap minggu. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Harusnya tadi dia tak usah bertanya apa yang sedang _yeoja_ itu pikirkan jika jawabannya akan kembali pada topik ini

" apa lagi sekarang?" dengan tidak sabar Mark membalasnya. Tak habis pikir dia dengan cara berpikir Jinyoung, sungguh. Bukannya dari awal dia sudah sangat jelas menunjukkan pada Jinyoung bahwa dia tak berniat melepaskannya?

" tadi kau bilang aku jelek b-"

" _what_? Kapan-"

" _wait_ , jangan potong. Aku belum selesai. Bisa kau dengarkan aku dulu?"

" _fine_!" kali ini, dengan menyilang kedua lengan di dadanya Mark siap mendengarkan ocehan tak penting Jinyoung

" oke, tadi kau bilang aku jelek kan?" Jinyoung menjeda untuk melihat Mark yang hanya berkerut kening dalam tapi tak menyela, " saat aku menangis tadi. Kau pasti lihat wajahku sangat jelek. Tadi kau bilang 'berantakan', dan aku tahu itu untuk 'sangat jelek' hm? Mata sembab, hidung meler, wajah merah urgh... jelek sekali pasti" Jinyoung meringis sendiri membayangkan bentuk wajahnya tadi

" dan pasti kau juga pikir aku _yeoja_ yang sangat cengeng, iya kan? Nah, biar ku beri tahu _yeoja_ cengeng itu sangat menyusahkan. Tidak kah kau berpikir begitu?"

" aku akan bereaksi persis seperti itu setiap kali pergi nonton nantinya. Cengeng, jelek, berantakan dan aku jamin pasti merepotkan dan memalukan. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau putuskan saja aku hmm?" Jinyoung dengan susah payah meneguhkan hatinya, biarlah dia hancurkan harga dirinya sekarang di depan _namja_ ini. Toh dari awal juga dia tidak ingat pernah membangun _image_ baik di depannya kan?

" sudah selesai?" Mark dengan tenang bertanya setelah Jinyoung tak terlihat akan meneruskan kalimatnya, " sudah selesai ocehanmu?"

" ohh _maja_ , aku selalu mengoceh benar? Ahh itu sangat mengganggumu kan? Ya ampun aku benar-benar gadis yang buruk. Kau semakin ingin cepat mengakhiri hubungan ini kan?"

" aku akan menunggu hingga kau selesai. Silahkan lanjutkan jika masih ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Jinyoung"

" emm.. _no_ aku sudah selesai, aku butuh jawabanmu" Jinyoung dengan antusias bersiap mendengar kalimat yang akan Mark sampaikan. Semoga kali ini _namja_ itu akan melepasnya

" _maja_ , kau sangat cengeng" – _sangat perasa, sensitif, dan sangat peduli –_ lanjutnya dalam hati, " super jelek ketika menangis tadi, dan ya ampun kau bahkan menangis untuk adegan pertumpahan darah begitu, _freak_ " – _tapi juga super_ cute _dan menggemaskan._

Mark menjeda ucapannya dan perlahan seringaian muncul di sebelah sudut bibirnya, " _but you know what_ Jinyoung? Dari pada memutuskanmu, aku lebih ingin melakukan hal lain saat melihat wajah jelekmu itu. Kau ingin tahu?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jinyoung – yang sepertinya masih linglung di tempatnya karena rencananya yang berjalan mulus, tangan Mark sudah menarik kembali wajah mungil Jinyoung. Dan detik berikutnya, bibirnya sudah mendarat tepat di bibir Jinyoung yang terkejut setengah mati. Mark melumatnya sekali, sebelum melepasnya

" aku tidak akan pernah mau membagi pemandangan wajah jelekmu itu dengan orang lain. Jadi, bisa kau tidak menangis begitu di depan orang lain Jinyoung-ah?" bisik Mark yang masih tak berjarak dari wajah Jinyoung

Jinyoung? entah jiwanya ada dimana saat ini. Sungguh tidak pernah ia menyangka Mark malah akan menciumnya. Ditambah sapuan napas _namja_ itu yang kini masih terasa di wajahnya, Jinyoung tak bisa berpikir

" kuanggap kau setuju dengan permintaanku" kembali Mark bersuara pelan sebelum kembali mencium bibir Jinyoung dengan lebih intens

Dan pada saat Jinyoung mulai terbuai dan membalas ciuman Mark, pintu apartemen itu terbuka dengan suara nyaring yang membuat Jinyoung seperti baru saja terjatuh dalam mimpinya

" Oppaa~" suara _yeoja_ yang menyertai terbukanya pintu pun bagai kilat di siang bolong yang langsung menyerang badan Jinyoung dan membom-bardir jantungnya...

 **~tbc~**

 **Hayo loohh... siapa?**

 **Sengaja saya up sore ini, buat temen malmingan ^^**

 **ahh masih belum bisa kasih "END" disini huweee...**

 **bukannya bosen si, tapi takutnya malah hilang arah nanti gitu**

 **dan saya nih mesti gitu ya, pas udah nulis tu adaaaa aja yang muncul jadi mesti kadang melebihi dari apa yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. so, yaaa begini lah jadinya...**

 **well, seperti biasa mohon maaf untuk semua bentuk kesalahan di chap ini, semoga suka**

 **TERIMA KASIH yg sebesar-besarnya, seluas-luasnya buat temen2 yang udah mau nengok, mampir, baca, kasih review, fav and follow ini FF abal2 saya *deep bow***

 **HAPPY WEEKEND GUYS... LOVE YA *kiss kiss***


End file.
